For love or Wealth?
by bellaklutz2010
Summary: Isabella is a woman of high society. Her father has just died leaving her family penniless. Bella is to marry rich in order to save her family, but what happens when Edward Cullen, the stable boy, captures hear heart. Inspired partially by "The Luxe".
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is a new idea of mine that I got from reading The Luxe. It of course isn't as incredible as Twilight but it's still incredible. Please R&R and tell me if you want me to continue it.**

**BPOV**

Exhaustion took over my entire body like a disease that was slowly but surely eating me away. I had just returned from a very long journey not even two hours ago and yet I was forced to be at, "The party of the century," or so my younger sister Alice, put it.

Truthfully all I wanted to do was pull the covers over my head and stay in my bedroom for weeks at a time. But of course being a proper lady in society, I was not allowed to do such a thing.

"You have to be there Isabella," my mother Renee said sternly. "It is going to be a marvelous occasion where many suitors will surely await. Please do this for your poor mother." She hated it when her mother used her infamous guilt trips on her. The only reason Bella was even considering going is because it would make her mother happy. Since her father had died three months ago, those moments were very few and far between. All her mother had ever wanted for Bella was for her to marry rich so she could take care of her family. Because of her father's sudden death their financial state was in great danger.

"You really do look beautiful miss," my maid Angela said. "I know that you will certainly be the bell of the ball. No one could ever have anything on you." Bella began to blush at the praise; she was never able to adjust to such compliments even though she received them all of the time. Bella was a simple girl with simple features but their was always just something about her; and understated beauty. She stood tall and proudly as she examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a dark blue gown that fit her every curve perfectly.

"Thank you Angela," I said. "I really appreciate that."

"Are you ready yet," Alice said coming into the room. She had on a bright pink gown that made her look stunning, even with her short frame.

"Yes Ally," I said taking my sister's arm. "Relax, I am ready."

"I heard Emmett is going to be there tonight," he dearest and truest friend Rosalie had said. "He really is a wonderful catch don't you think Bella?" Bella did think that Emmett was handsome but for some reason she never felt anything for him but kinship. He really wasn't her type and to be honest he was a bit too arrogant for his own good.

"He is indeed Rose," I commented. "I have no taste for him but none the less I would have to agree; he is quite a catch." Bella and Rosalie had just arrived at the party but had already been forced to dance with four of the wealthiest bachelors in town each. Bella's feet were already killing her and she had tripped three times. She hated wearing high heeled shoes; they always ensured disastrous affects.

"Can I tell you a secret, my dearest friend," Rosalie said looking flustered.

"Of course Rose," I said calmly. "You know you can always tell me anything no matter what."

"But you see Bells," she whispered. "I don't know if I can this time. It truly is the most sacred kind of secret, but I know I will burst at the seems if I don't tell you this instant."

"Rose," I said. "I'm sure there is no reason to make this so dramatic. Just please tell me already. You're making me rather anxious."

"Well you see," she began to say but she was quickly cut off by my mother steeling me from my dearest friends company. It was times like these that I wished I could hide from her and never return. She was becoming so demanding lately. She was pressuring me every day to find a suitor soon though I had no desire to tie myself down this young; I was only seventeen.

"Bella come with me," my mother said taking my arm forcefully. "The Duke of Kent is here and he's dying to dance with my enchanting daughter."

"Mother," I said angrily. "You know I despise dancing with that man. He is no gentlemen at all and he's rather dull. Can't I wait for another suitor to dance with? Besides Rosalie was about to discuss something of utter importance with me in private."

"Isabella really," my mother said glaring at me. "You're Father's last wish was that his eldest daughter would be married and happy. He always wanted the best for you Isabella and this is how you act. Don't you think you owe him at least this?"

"Mother," I pleaded. "Please don't do that to me. I know that father wanted this for me but I also think he wanted me to be happy. I will be married some day but when I am I want it to be for love not wealth."

"Bella," she said coaxing me by using my nickname. "You're father and I never wanted anything less than for you to be happy, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Please just do this for me my Bella. You may be our only hope."

"All right mother," I said abandoning my boundaries. "I will dance with the duke. I will be charming and witty and I will make you proud. I promise you that I will do my best."

"That is all I ask Isabella," my mother said gently squeezing my hand. If I hadn't known my mother to be so emotionless I would have sworn that I saw a tear silently make its way down her cheek before she quickly wiped it away. She looked so fragile and hurt in her widows black. Seeing her in such a grave state sent pain through my already broken heart.

"My dearest Isabella," the duke said taking my gloved hand and kissing it. "You look utterly ravishing this evening my dear. Would you honor me with a waltz?" I gave my best fake smile and took his hand.

"Why of course my dear duke," I said. "Nothing could make me happier." He grabbed me rather forcefully and drug me out onto the dance floor. As soon as we made our way to the dance floor the duke placed his hands well below my waste while he whispered distasteful things into my ears. The duke was also much more klutzy than me and ended up stepping on my toes five times. I could tell he was heavily intoxicated and looked as if he were about to pass out at any moment.

"Bella my sweet," the duke said. "You know you're dress is wonderful. It shows me all of your, "beautiful features", that seemed to have just blossomed over night."

"My dear duke," I said trying to tear myself away from his iron grip. "Won't you please excuse me?"

"Please my dear call me Michael," he said lowering his grip on me to my waste. "You know my sweet; I have always found you the prettiest out of all these girls. You seem to be flawless."

"Oh sir," I began. "You surely are mistaken. I am full of flaws; you would not want me when you could choose from so many other wonderful women."

"Nonsense," he said now holding me for support. "What would you say if I told you that I had a room upstairs?"

"I would have to say," I said trying to control my temper. "That if you do not remove your hands from me this instant then I will have to take matters into my own hands."

"Oh and what could you possibly do my lady," he said now leaning his head far too close for my liking. "Are you going to run?"

"No," I said now stomping on his foot with all of my might. "But I will do that my _dear_ duke." I quickened my pace and walked directly out the door avoiding my clearly upset mother. I didn't care anymore I was tired of living my life in moderation. I had always believed that duty to my family came first but I also believed that we only have one life to live. Is this really how I wanted to spend it?

I ended up running home not caring that it wasn't considered lady like. I tripped countless times as my vision became considerably blurry from the tears that were now streaming down my face. It had been months since I allowed myself to cry and it felt good. I had never been allowed the proper amount of time to grieve for my father Charlie who had died from a heart attack while at his work. He owned the company "Swan Incorporation", which he had inherited from his father. He worked relentlessly and never believed in leaving his work unattended. He worked night and day and took pride in everything that he ever did.

He especially had pride when it came to his family. I was his most prized possession; even more dear then my mother. He always believed that I would be the one who would carry on the Swan legacy and marry well. Since he had no sons I was his only hope to continue our family's fortune. My younger sister Alice was very spirited and believed in liberation for all women. She never followed the constraints of a proper lady and was therefore considered shameful.

"You are my biggest hope my Bella," my father said just before he died. "Whatever you do in life; do it well. I know that many things are expected of you but just remember, do what makes you happy." His words burned me as I let them enter my thought process. I had been trying to block these thoughts for months in fear that the pain would just begin to resurface. It was true that he father wanted her to marry well but he also wanted her to do what made her happy.

"Are you lost," I heard a silky voice say startling me. I had just arrived home when I decided it might be best if I hid for awhile. I decided to go to the barn where I was sure not to be disturbed. I thought that I would be alone but I guess I was wrong.

"Who are you," I asked startled. What business did this strange man have inquiring about my where abuts?

"Oh you must be Miss Swan," he said coming close to me. He reached for my hand but I just backed away from him.

"I am," I said cautiously. "But you still have not informed me whom you are sir." He was looking at me with something in his eyes that I could quite identify; possibly admiration. He was a very handsome man who looked to be about my age. He was very tall with the most beautiful bronze hair that I had ever seen. He also had shocking emerald eyes that made my knees weak.

"Oh sorry," he said extending his hand and grabbing my hand in his. "My name is Edward; Edward Cullen. I am the new stable manager; I am also very pleased to meet you."

"Isabella Marie Swan," I heard my mother yell. I instinctively cringed in horror. My mother was hardly ever angry, but when she was it was the most horrifying thing you could ever see.

"Oh no," I said.

"What," Edward said pulling me closer as if to protect me. I lost track of my surroundings as I looked into his devastatingly beautiful eyes. "Bella what is it?"

"Did you just call me Bella," I said starring at this beautiful boy in confusion. How could someone I just met address me so casually? That had never happened before.

"Do you prefer Isabella," he asked smiling sheepishly.

"No," I answered quickly. "I just didn't expect you to call me that. Only my best of friends ever dare to call me that."

"Do you not consider me a friend Miss Swan," Edward said dazzling me with a crooked smile.

"No," I said. "I do consider you a stranger though."

"ISABELLA," I heard my mother.

"Stranger or not," he said pulling me closer. "You may need my help. You're mother sounds angry and seeing as you're back here I assume your hiding."

"Maybe I just wanted to come back here," I said stubbornly. "It is my house you know."

"We could always discuss _that_ later," he whispered. "Do you want to get out of here or not Bella?"

"ISABELLA," my mother shouted again. She sounded even angrier and I knew I would pay dearly when I returned.

"Yes," I said without thinking. "Get me out of here now." He looked a little upset at my tone so I tried to calm down. "Please Edward. Please help me."

**Okay so what do you guys think? R&R and tell me if you even want me to continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow the response to the first chapter was incredible! I love you guys so much please keep this up. Remember to R&R to let me know what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I own Edward Cullen**

**Edward Cullen: No you don't**

**Me: A yeah I do dude, I'm writing about you am I not?**

**Edward: Stephanie created me not you. Get over it already!**

**Me: You know what Edward….bite me!**

**Edward: What? **

**Me: Please? Okay you guys get the idea I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

It was incredible. I hadn't even known him for an hour but I trusted him completely. It was almost like his very presence created a new me; a carefree me. As we ran to the unknown destination all I could think of was him holding my hand. He had such a strong power of me that I yearned for even more each and every second.

"What are you thinking about," he asked me suddenly. I hadn't even realized that we had now reached our destination; a meadow lit only by the moon.

"Well…honestly," I replied simply. "Well actually, never mind. You would probably just think it's stupid anyway. "

"I hate it when people do that," Edward grumbled. "For just one second you think that maybe that person will let you into their world and what they're thinking and then they completely close you off. "

"I'm sorry," I said truthfully. "I'm just afraid that you'll think I'm crazy or something."

"I could never think that Bella," Edward said tilting up my chin so I would be eye level with him. Once again his eyes bored into mine leaving me breathless and absent minded. "Please tell me what you're thinking in that beautiful little head of yours. I've never wanted to know anything more."

"What I was thinking of was," I began. "Is having everything you could ever really want, having everything you could ever really want? I mean theoretically speaking I have everything I could ever wish for accept the one thing that I want the most."

"Which is," Edward said motioning for me to continue.

"Freedom," I confessed. "You see ever since my father died, I feel almost like I'm obligated to live my life for everyone but myself. I don't mean to sound selfish it's just that I dream of having my own life; my own adventures. I told you it was stupid."

"Bella," Edward said tilting up my chin so that I could feel his warm breath tickle my nose in the frosty air. "I understand. You're tired of living your life in chains."

"Exactly," I said. I wondered how this stranger could take one look at me and suddenly see something that even the closest people in my life couldn't. "But you don't think I'm being selfish?"

"No Bella I don't," Edward said placing his arms around me as if to comfort me. "In fact I think you are the very opposite. It takes great strength and love to live the life you do. You see most people do it for the money, but you; you do it for your family. I find you selfless not selfish."

"You know it's strange," I said. "Some days I dream of running away; leaving everyone and everything. I want to go exploring, I want to move out in the middle of nowhere and raise a family with someone I really love. I just wish it were easier to leave."

"Why couldn't you," Edward asked.

"You don't understand," I said pulling away from him. "Some people are born with choices and options. They can be anyone; they can be anything. People like me, were born with only two options; marry rich and live happily, or disown your life and disgrace your family. I can't do that to them; especially now."

"Especially now," Edward said cautiously.

"Yes," I said. "Since my father died our family has lost our fortune. The only thing we have left is the name. My mother believes that it is me and only me who can save us all. She thinks that if I marry rich I can bring my family back from the edge of social deprivation."

"I see why you're so miserable," he spoke softly.

"It's not as bad as I make it sound Edward," I said. "I am very fortunate in my life. I have a good home a wonderful family and incredible friends. When things tend to become problematic I remember how lucky I am to have such wonderful gifts in my life."

"What else do you dream of Bella," Edward asked now closing the space between us. "What do you truly desire?"

"I suppose ultimately I dream of finding someone," I said. I would never tell anyone but many nights I find myself dreaming of someone. I could never see his face but it was as if I had known him my entire life. "I dream of loving someone who loves me in return. I dream of someone loving me for me and only me."

"I could give you that Bella," Edward whispered leaning so only a mere inch separated our lips. "I could love you for you. I could take you away from her and build you a house where we could raise our family. I could show you the world; the real world."

"How Edward," I asked growing weak in the knees.

"Love always finds a way Bella," he whispered. "You just need to trust it." The next thing I knew our lips had met as I crushed myself against his toned body. This was my first kiss and I had never felt anything like it before. It was a sensation that I never knew existed. At that moment every unanswered question I had ever contemplated was answered. True love did exist, and so did the man from mydream.

"Bella," I heard someone speak frantically. As soon as we heard the voice Edward and I broke apart both breathing heavily. "Bella," the voice said again. "Bella where are you?"

"What should I do," Edward asked.

"Go," I whispered. "It's bad enough that I'm being caught. I can't have you endure my punishment. Save yourself." With that he was gone. I could still feel the sensation of his warm lips on mine; how I yearned for him to be near me again.

"Bella," I heard someone say again. It wasn't mother, so it must have been Alice.

"Alice," I said. "Is that you?"

"Oh Bella thank goodness," my sister said embracing me into a hug. "I'm so glad I found you. Mother has been searching for you high and low; she's furious."

"Ally I'm sorry," I said. "It was foolish of me to leave."

"Bella I don't care about that," Alice said. "I only care that you're safe. In fact I find it rather humorous what you did. It's about time that someone set that duke in his place; I just can't believe it was you."

"It was so un-lady like," I said feeling thrilled at the thought. I had never broken the rules in my life and it felt good. "I'm going to have to apologize tomorrow."

"Bella don't you see," Alice said taking my hands. "For once in your life you did what you wanted to do; you lived. Does that not make you happy?"

"Deliriously," I professed. "But none the less I have a duty to this family. I cannot go on acting like a child. I have an obligation to save us."

"Just when I thought you finally realized," Alice said frustrated. "We better get you back to the house; mother is waiting. The sooner you turn yourself in the sooner you can serve your penance."

When we returned to the house my mother shouted at me for hours. "Isabella how could you do this to your poor Mother," she said. "How could you ruin everything your father and I worked so hard to provide you with? Don't you realize what you have just done? You ruined your social image permanently. "

"Mother," I pleaded. "Please calm yourself. I'm sure I can fix this if I apologize; my social status is not diminished. Besides the duke was so intoxicated I'm positive that he won't remember a single moment of my inappropriate behavior."

"Perhaps you're correct Isabella," my mother said calming down. "But you must work terribly hard to ensure that this never occurs again young lady. You are a proper lady, and proper ladies have certain duties to attend to."

"I understand mother," I said. "More than you know. I assure you that this will never happen again. I will apologize to the duke in the morning and meet with whomever you choose without complaint."

"Very well," she said sternly. "Now go to bed; all of this nonsense has given me a headache."

"I am sorry mother," I apologized. "I will allow you to retire peacefully." While my mother made her way up to her room I contemplated the night I had just endured. I was in love with a stable boy who had nothing but yet everything to offer me. He could give me all that I ever truly desired; the question was could it be possible?

As I sat combing through my long mahogany hair I thought of nothing but Edward; his soft touch, his dazzling smile, his brilliant eyes. It was almost as if everything I had ever dreamed came alive when I met him. "Am I a fool to love him," I asked myself quietly.

"If you are a fool then I must be a mad man," I heard a deep velvet voice speak from my window.

**Yay another chapter! So R&R and tell me what you guys think. Ten reviews and I'll update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! Sorry I didn't update yesterday but it was homecoming and you all know how much prep that is. But anyway, here is an update, thank you so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, what a cruel, cruel world.**

**BPOV**

"Edward," I breathed. "What are you doing here? You can't be here. What if they find you? What if something happens to you because of me?"

"Bella," Edward said. "Relax. I made sure no one was around before I even attempted this. Besides it's worth it just to see you."

"Oh," I said blushing. "So you wanted to see me again?"

"Of course Bella," Edward said now climbing into the window. "Did you not want to see me again?"

"No it's not that," I practically yelled.

"Then what is it Bella," he said coming closer to me.

"I don't know if you becoming involved with me is the best idea at this current time," I said. As the words poured out of my mouth I instantly detested myself. Here this beautiful boy was standing before me and all I could think about was my values. I was in love; I truly didn't know how much longer I could deny it before the truth professed itself.

"Do you not feel the way I do," he asked with pain laced in his eyes. "Do you not love me?"

"Edward," I whispered. "How could you ever believe that? If I were being truthful I would have to tell you confess to you that I am much too infatuated with you than you could ever be of me."

"Is this really just infatuation though Bella," Edward asked enclosing his arms around me. "Can you honestly tell me that you are not in love with me?"

"I cannot," I confessed. "But that has not changed anything about me or my life. I am still a lady of society who is to marry rich in order to save her family from poverty. How can we be when my social standing determines so much?"

"Isabella," Edward said. "I realize that our situation is rather impossible. You have a duty to your family and I am a poor servant that could never be worthy of you."

"Edward that's not what I meant," I said pulling him closer to me. "In fact you a great deal to good for me. I fear that it is I who could never be enough for you."

"Bella," he said now caressing my cheek causing me to blush. "I am in love with you. I do not know how it happened but never the less I am. I know it may be sudden but it is something I cannot deny any longer. It is also something I do not want to deny. Do you not understand that I have been waiting my entire life for your presence?"

"And I you," I said. "I have dreamed of you since I could remember but I never knew who you were. Now that you are in my world it's like everything is complete. Everything is new and beautiful."

"I love you Isabella," Edward said. "Never forget that. Since the moment I first saw you, you have lit my world on fire. I have admired you since the first day I began working here. I never dared to tell you but I always wished that somehow someday you could be mine."

"You've been watching me," I asked now curious. Not that I wasn't flattered but how could I have not noticed. Surely it must have been obvious. Was I really so blind to the world before Edward?

"The first day I began here," Edward began. "I saw you out in the garden. You were alone and it looked to be as if you were weeping. It killed me not to be able to go to you and sit beside you to comfort you. From that moment on every time you were in my presence I made myself scarce. Seeing you only made it more difficult not to be near you; not to want you."

"Edward do you really believe that this could happen," I asked. "Do you really think you could love me? Can we escape and be honestly happy? Is that even possible in life?"

"Bella, I do believe," he said kissing me. "Challenges may occur but as long as we are together we can face them. I fear that if your presence is taken away from my life I will no longer breathe. You are everything to me now; without you life does not exist."

Edward began to kiss me forcefully as he wrapped his arms even more securely around my body. When we pulled apart both of our breathing was rigid and hasty. After we took some much needed breath I drew Edward closer to me and kissed him with as much passion as I had.

"I love you Edward," I said. "Forever and for always."

"I love you too, my Bella," he said. I loved that now I really was his and he was mine. I would never understand how someone so incredible could ever feel the same about me. He truly was my guardian angel sent to me from heaven. Maybe my father had a hand in bringing Edward into my life. Earlier he had spoken of how he found me in the garden weeping. That was a week after my father had passed and I could no longer digress the pain that was building inside me. I had ran away to escape but never made it past the garden before I collapsed.

Until Edward life seemed like a pointless cage that was meant to imprison me from the world. Now Edward was standing before me pledging his love and his life to me. Maybe this is what my father truly meant about being happy. The rest of the night Edward held me while we talked about our friends, our families and our lives. Before we knew it the sun was rising and it was time for Edward to part from me.

"Will I see you soon," I asked with tears forming in my eyes. One tear escaped and Edward kissed it away before pulling me closer into his chest.

"You can see me anytime you desire my love," he said kissing me. "But if you find it difficult to seek me today, I will return tonight when you're family is sleeping."

"I love you," I said.

"You are my life now," he said simply.

**So what did you guys think? R&R pretty, pretty please. Ten reviews and I will update tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so is it just me or is something wrong with fanfiction currently? I'm not receiving any alerts on my stories or when I get reviews; weird. Anyway I know some of you think this story is going fast but the way I see it is Bella and Edward hesitated being together but when they got together it was quick and intense. I wanted to give this story the same kind of edge so that is why I did what I did. I hope you guys are enjoying it!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Edward do I own you?**

**Edward: No she doesn't no matter what she says! By the way can someone help me, she's keeping me hostage?**

**Me: Of course I'm not readers, it's a crazy group of fan girls that abducted him when he yelled at me for saying I owned him.**

**Edward: So she made them kidnap me!**

**Me: Hush you…ha-ha the fan girls jumped him again. Any who I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

Hours upon hours seemed to drag endlessly leaving me yearning for my Edward. It had been exactly seven hours since I last saw his face and felt his touch. This truly was agony and I truly was miserable.

I tried to escape out to the stables but mother insisted I visit with the duke and apologize. He accepted my apology and continued to grope me while my mother wasn't looking. When Alice saw this she slapped him across his face then pranced off. Mother sentenced her to a lifetime of punishment and then complained deliriously for hours on meaningless matters.

"I cannot believe that Rosalie was seen with that man last night," my mother said grasping my attention. She tolerated Rosalie but despised her and her family immensely. When I asked her why this was so, she told me that the Hales did nothing but strut their money to enclose all of the attention around them in the society papers.

"What do you mean mother," I asked curiously. "What about Rosalie? Who was she seen with?"

"Oh my dear Isabella," my mother said. "We should not discuss such matters but I feel that it is rather imperative of you to know. Rosalie was seen squandering around last night by none other than the infamous Emmett McCarty. It was actually rather a scandal seeing as that boy has seen more trouble than a prisoner, but none the less Rosalie included herself in his company the entire night."

"Well I'm happy for her," I professed. "Rosalie is a wonderful friend and she deserves every happiness in the world. Besides, the McCarty's are a very respectable family to marry into; Rosalie should only be so lucky."

"No proposal has been set yet my child," my mother huffed. "Emmett is one of the most eligible bachelors of our time; the woman that win's his heart shall have to be nothing short of perfection."

"Perfection does not exist mother," I retorted. "If Rosalie can make Emmett happy then she will complete her duties as a wife very successfully. Marriage should be built of love and happiness not position and greed."

"Take care my love," my mother said. "Such words could put a beautiful woman like you in quite a disposition. These days' society and position mean everything. Why do you think I am pressing so upon you to marry? It is what is to be suspected of a young proper lady."

"This I know all too well mother," I growled. "But social stature is nothing compared to true love. Didn't you feel the least bit of love for my father; surely your marriage was not based just on values and wealth alone."

"Isabella," my mother said sternly. "Your father and I agreed on marriage because we both knew it was what was expected and proper. Your father wanted to succeed in business and I wanted to marry wealthy so I could build a respectable family."

"But Father told me he always loved you," I said. Could it really be true that they only married each other for convenience instead of happiness?

"Perhaps he did my dear," she scowled. "But there is more to a marriage than just love. I grew to respect your father and from that came you and your sister."

"Along with the many assets to which I withhold for your convenience, correct mother," I barked. "Answer me truthfully for once in your life; did you ever love my father at all or did you just love his money?"

"Isabella that is enough," my mother said now angered. "The relationship between your father and I will forever be concealed. It is not proper of a woman to speak of such things. True love does not exist Isabella. Once you face that you will be able to become a proper wife for someone; until then you shall be summoned to your room to think your remarks over." I ran up to my room without hesitation.

For the first time in months I began to cry. I cried for my father; I cried for Edward. If true love was not real then all we had was a dream; a dream of love exceeding life. If such did not exist then how could so many people be drunk with lies if it just brought them continuous pain?

"Bella," I heard Edward say as he sat down beside me on the bed. I hadn't even realized that he had made his way up my window into my room. I also hadn't noticed how late it was becoming. The sun was setting and the stars were about to make their entrance across the night sky. Twilight truly was my favorite time of night. When I was younger my father would tell me stories while we watched the sun set and the stars rise; of people that never age and whom were devastatingly beautiful. Sadly they were damned to earth for eternity; never changing never growing older. Now that I thought back on these memories I wished that the type of lifestyle he spoke of was possible. If it was he would still be here; he would be able protect me and reassure me.

"Oh Edward," I sobbed into his chest. "I'm so sorry. I'm just so, so sorry."

"For what my love, "he said pulling closer. "Why are you weeping so?"  
"Edward," I continued to sob. "I no longer believe this can work. Perhaps true love _is_ something others can only dream of."

"Bella what are you talking about," Edward asked with pain laced in his voice. "What has happened love; talk to me please."

"My mother," I began. "She told me that she never loved my father and that love wasn't real. She said that the only reason to marry was for convenience and social structure."

"Bella how you can believe that," Edward asked. "How can you think that what we have isn't real? I love you Isabella Marie Swan, with every fiber of my being. If you do not concur this emotion please tell me at once. It is better that I know it at once if your mother's wishes pertain to the life in which you seek."

"Edward I know one thing," I said. "What we have may be real, but what it won't last. What if you leave me and never return? Then I am left here alone with a ruined reputation and a permanently broken heart. Then I'm here without you, with you will still on my lonely mind haunting me every day for the rest of my life."

"Then you want me to leave," he said bluntly. "You want me to forget about everything that has occurred during these last couple days?"

"I see no other choice," I admitted. "It would just be better for both of us. I'm sure in time we will both move on though I know that I will always love you. But none the less I want you to be happy; I want you to find someone who will make you happy the way I can't."

"This is really what you desire Bella," Edward asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes," I lied. "It is truly what I desire Edward."

"Alright," he said pulling me close and kissing me one last time. "Goodbye then Isabella. I love you; always. I will always be waiting for you, no matter what." Edward ran to the walked and climbed out of it hesitating only once to look at me with pleading eyes. Once he left I began sobbing uncontrollably again.

"Goodbye Edward," I said through tears. I vowed to myself at that moment that I would never allow love to cloud my judgment again. It would only continue to hurt Edward, and I would not allow that. I could not let him suffer because of me anymore than he already had. He deserved so much more; now he was able to have it. No matter how much it killed me, I would never tell him how much I truly did love him.

**Sad I know. Please review; I'm really sad too now and reviews make me **_**very**_** happy! Not to mention the more you review the quicker I update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! I am so glad because I am starting to finally receive my reviews again, which let me tell you were great! Keep it up guys I love hearing from you!**

**Disclaimer: As I have said previously I own nada.**

**BPOV**

Though I knew that Edward was always near me, he felt so distant and far away. Living without him turned out to be the greatest torture ever known. I tried desperately not to think about my lost love but that seemed to only make me think about him more.

Each day grew longer and longer as I stayed in my room every moment mother would spare me. I was required to meet with a certain number of suitors per week as requested by her. Each suitor was worse than the previous. I truly didn't understand how any respectable lady could marry such disasters, but as they say to everyone woman their own.

"Bells," Alice said cautiously entering the room. "Bella are you okay? You haven't been out of this room all day. You're even still in your pajamas; this is so unlike you."

"Please Alice," I pleaded. "Just please go away. Just let me be miserable in peace."

"But Bella," she said taking a seat beside me. "You can't feel miserable today. Too many things are too bright and wonderful to allow yourself to be dreary. Mother has agreed to release you for a day so you and I could go on a carriage ride in the park. The sun is out today and we should enjoy it while it lasts."

"I don't know Ally," I said. "I don't think I'm up to seeing all the happiness in the world currently."

"Bella you must," Alice said pulling my arm. "If not for yourself then please do this for me. I have been just aching to get out of this retched house for weeks, but I cannot go unless I am accompanied."

"Well," I said.

"Please Bella," she pouted. "Please do this for your poor defenseless little sister who loves you terribly?"

"Alright Alice," I finally agreed. She began jumping up and down erratically while I tried to tell myself that this could somehow be fun. I dressed myself in my favorite royal blue dress and satin shoes. Even if I didn't feel the greatest it didn't mean I had to look it. If Edward saw me looking so drab and in pain he would surely know my true feelings about him; I just couldn't allow that.

"Isabella," my mother called.

"Yes mother," I said trying to be respectful. "What is it that I can assist you with now?"

"Nothing dear," she said looking shocked. "I'm surprised you think I make you do so much seeing as you are so privileged. You should only be so happy to do as I ask."  
"What is it mother," I asked now annoyed. If anyone was conceded and ungrateful it was her. She never had to go through anything I've been forced to. She's known nothing but privilege and convenience her entire life.

"I just wanted to tell you since you are spending the day frolicking about the park I am expecting you to meet with twice as many suitors tomorrow. One free day can cost us a lifetime of fortune, remember that."

"Yes mother," I growled. "I will do as you please tomorrow. Thank you for allowing me a day of pleasure and enjoyment because I realize do not deserve such. I am nothing but a cruel wicked person after all."

"Don't say that my love," my mother said pulling me in for a hug while I remained stiff as a board. "I understand that you want something that is not possible but sooner or later I knew that you would have to face it."

"Perhaps your right mother," I said. "Perhaps it isn't real; but then again I shall never know."

"Have a good time child," she said. "Just remember, tomorrow means double the suitors so take in as much rest as possible tonight." I nodded in agreement but knew that sleep was a luxury that I no longer possessed. Every time I did fall asleep I would dream of Edward; I saw him leaving me after telling me her loved me one final time. The dream always made my heart race which was then followed by endless tears. After that I would fall asleep again from exhaustion and the cycle would just continue to repeat itself.

"Are you ready to go yet," Alice said.

"Of course dear," I said. "Just remember to wear your hat; you wouldn't want to have freckles ruin your face you know." I hated sounding like that but as the older sister it was my job to take care of Alice and teach her as much as I possibly could.

"Thank you so much again for doing this Bella," Alice said hugging my arm. "You truly have no idea how happy this makes me."

"I'm glad Alice," I said returning her hug. "Let's just try to make this as short as possible; I have a feeling that rain will soon be upon us." The sun was shining currently but these days were few and far between and sometimes didn't last the whole day. I saw rain clouds begin to form and knew that it was only a matter of time before the storm broke.

"Let me help you miss," I heard a familiar voice say. It couldn't be could it?

"Edward," I whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here miss," he said helping my little sister into the carriage. "Would you like some help Miss. Swan? I nodded politely and took his hand. I had forgotten the sensation his hand in mine sent through my body. He must have felt it too because we both gasped. He gave me his crooked smile and I could feel my heart begin to melt.

"Where to ladies," I heard someone else say. I hadn't noticed but a handsome man was sitting directly beside Edward. He wasn't as handsome as Edward of course but he was still incredibly good looking. Alice must have noticed to because I saw her mouth hanging wide open in shock.

"The park," Alice practically shouted. She looked like she was completely in awe. After speaking to Jasper her mouth was still open; she was ogling him relentlessly.

"Close your mouth," I whispered to her. I began to giggle as did she. I had forgotten how good it felt to laugh. Edward always brought this side out in me, and I hadn't realized how much I missed it.

"Who are you," Alice asked suddenly.

"My name is Jasper ma'am," the man said in a slight southern accent. "Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you as well," Alice said now blushing. I had never seen her blush in my life and it was rather funny. I began to laugh again which caused Edward to look at me. When his eyes met mine I couldn't look away. Every emotion I had tried to repress seemed explode out of me all at once. I could feel the moisture forming in my eyes and knew that I couldn't deny the secrets any longer. I was truly in love with Edward Cullen, commoner or not.

"We're here," Edward said never breaking our eye contact.

"Marvelous," Alice said. "Are you coming or not Bella?"

"No," I said. "I think I'm going to stay for awhile. Would that be okay or is it imperative that I go with you?"

"Absolutely not," Alice said happily. "Just stay here for awhile. Jasper since my sister refuses to accompany would you care to take her place."

"I would be honored miss," he said holding out his arm for Alice to take.

"Bella," Edward breathed starring deeply into my eyes.

"Edward," I said looking down. "It feels like weeks since I saw you last. Have you been well?"

"I cannot say miss," he said. "Health wise I am fit as a fiddle but heart wise I feel a bit broken."

"I'm so sorry Edward," I said now letting a tear escape from my eye. I had to be careful seeing as we were in public. One tear could accumulate a week's worth of news stories about the depressed arias of the Swan fortune. "I should have not put you in that position. It is entirely my fault and I blame no one but myself."

"Please don't blame yourself Isabella," he said catching my tear. "It is I who should be blamed. I never should have told you of my feelings."

"No Edward," I said. "I shouldn't have reciprocated those feelings. You had every right to express them I just shouldn't have reciprocated the emotion."

"Bella," he said. "Please come away with me. Your sister will be quite fine if we leave her alone with Jasper for awhile. But I beg of you to come with me so we can speak in private. I am as in love with you as ever and I believe you feel the same way. I need to know whether or not I am just a fool or if you feel as strongly as I do. Please say you will come with me." Once I allowed myself to look at his eyes I could think of nothing more than running away with him for eternity. Living in a simple house and raising a small family with more love than anyone could ever decide. I had a decision to make and I knew that it would not be simplistic.

My mind began to race as I thought about all of my options. I could either be selfless and save my family or be selfish and give into the greatest temptation I had ever known. I decided to answer his question by taking his hand while he led me away to an unknown destination. I knew that I would regret the decision later but I didn't care; I needed to know if this was the real thing. All I ever wanted was Edward and if this was true then it was worth risking everything just to be with him.

**Will she say yes to Edward completely and let her family down? Or will she tell him goodbye one last time and make the ultimate sacrifice? Hmmm…. Well if you guys review you'll find out, if not then it will forever be unknown.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Great job on reviews, they were so awesome. I am updating as promised so I hope that you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I promise.**

Running through the frigid rain I could feel nothing but his warm hand in mine. I could breathe nothing but his strong fragrant scent that always caused my body to break out in violent tremors. Being in the rain only intensified him in every way. It was almost like I was seeing him in a completely different light. I knew at that moment that I could never love anyone or anything more.

When we stopped running I was finally able to take a look at my surroundings. This place seemed so familiar, almost as if I had seen it in a very vivid dream. It appeared to be some sort of a lake house. Everything in it was the very definition of perfection. I thought about all the times I dreamed of living in this exact house with this exact person though I never knew neither existed before that fateful day I took a chance and lived.

"What is this place," I said with my voice trembling. "I feel as if I have seen it before."

"It's my old home Bella," Edward as he took me into his arms and just held me by my waste. I could feel his breath dancing around my face as he gently stroked my arms. "Before my parents died, we lived her for months at a time."

"Where were you the rest of the time," I asked curious.

"Always curious my Bella," he whispered. I had forgotten how much I loved being called his; that was truly I ever wanted to be. "My mother Elizabeth and my father Edward Senior loved to travel. We had homes all over this great nation. Jasper and I saw many wonderful things and places, but the best part was discovering it right along with them. They always made everything such an adventure; they opened doors and opportunities for us that I never knew existed."

"But Edward how could you afford all of this," I asked. I didn't want to be rude but Edward had always led me to believe that he and Jasper were nothing more than commoners; that was probably what I loved the most about him though.

"Bella there is something I never told you," he said. "But I love you and trust you so I'm going to tell you something that no one really knows."

"You can tell me anything Edward," I encouraged. "Always and forever."

"I know Bella," he said pulling me closer. "You see my parents were very wealthy. My father owned his own company called Cullen Industries; perhaps you've heard of it." Of course I had; who hadn't? I'm surprised I never assumed that possibility. But if Edward was wealthy than why were he and Jasper working for my family?

"But if you have so much then why do you work," I asked. "Surely you do not wish to put yourself through that intentionally."

"That's the other part of the secret, love," he said. "When my father died of a heart attack, my mother followed soon after leaving Jasper and I orphaned and penniless. People say that she died of a broken heart and since the day I was born I have searched for that kind of love. The day I saw you I discovered that, and to me that is worth more to me than any amount of money I could ever posses. I love you Bella, but the question is do you love me?"

"Edward," I began. "The truth is I have been lying to myself and you for far too long. A whole month has gone by where I have dreamt and lived nothing but you. Edward, I do love you; I love you with my whole heart. I have always longed for you with every fiber of my being. You are more superior to any prince I could ever read about or conjure up. I never knew that such perfection could exist."

"Then why did you turn me away Bella," he asked. His emerald eyes continued to stare at me pleadingly and I could lie no more.

"Because Edward," I began. "It all happened too fast. I have dreamed of you since the day I was born but I never expected you to come into my life at such an inopportune time. I am doomed to marry another as soon as my mother finds a suitable match for her "perfect daughter". She says that I am her last hope. If I do not do as she desires I will displease not only her but my father also. I have to do this for him Edward, I have no choice."

"Isabella listen to me," he said taking my face in his two giant hands. "We always have choices in life. Me for example; I could go to my grandfather, who now owns my Father's estate, and beg for what is rightfully mine and Jasper's and become a wealthy man with no values and no soul but I won't. I can't do that to myself or Jasper. It is a life we neither deserve nor desire. All I want is you; that is my choice. Now it's your turn though Bella. Make your choice; stay with me." He breathed the last part in my ear causing me to shiver.

"Yes," I breathed into his neck. "I choose you Edward. No matter what it takes we will make this work somehow. I love you and I'm so..." But before I could finish my sentence for Edward had already crashed his warm lips into my trembling ones silencing them at once.

"I love you," he breathed leading me to one of the many beds in the house. "I have always loved you and I will always love you."

"When I left you," I said. "It truly was the darkest of blasphemy. I am yours forever; if you will have me."

"I could never want anything more my love," he said attacking my lips once again. That night was the most incredible experience I could have ever imagined. It was everything I had expected it to be and more. I was with the person I loved yet he was so much more than I could ever ask for. The best part of it all was that by some miracle he felt the exact same way about me. How could anyone ever ask for more? Afterwards he just continued to hold me and whisper sweet nothings into my ear.

"So tell me about your family," I inquired after awhile. He was holding me close to his chest and all I could feel and see was him. "Do you miss them terribly?"

"Every day of my life," he said. "It used to be something that I could never handle. I thought life held no purpose. Everything just seems meaningless and uneventful. But then things changed quite suddenly."

"How so," I asked starring into his beautiful eyes. His mouth spread into my favorite crooked smile as he stared directly back at me.

"I met this incredible girl," he said. "She changed everything for me. I never thought I could open my heart again after my parents died but she changed it. That's just her though; she truly is the most incredible woman."

"Ahhhh," I said. "And who is this woman you speak of? Have I had the pleasure of meeting her acquaintance before?"

"I'm not sure you see," he teased. "I think you may know her but you barely ever see her."

"What do you mean by that," I asked.

"You only see what you want to see in yourself Bella," he said. "I see so much more in you than you could ever see in yourself. You are beautiful and intelligent and strong. I just wish you could see yourself for all you truly are."

"Well," I said running my fingers up and down his bare chest. "Maybe you could show me." He began to chuckle and kiss me feverously again. This had to be heaven; I could never experience anything better than him.

**Yay he's back. R&R PLEASE!! 10 reviews and I'll update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys rock! Thank you so much for all of the reviews and alerts they were awesome. Let's see if we can increase the reviews even more next time guys! Let's set a goal for about fifteen; I know you can do it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight to put it in simple terms.**

**BPOV**

Time seemed to dissolve as I laid there in his arms. The only sounds I could hear were his breathing and rain pounding lightly on the roof of the house. I knew that I would look back on this moment for the rest of my life without regret or sadness, no matter what happened.

"What are you thinking about," Edward asked.

"Nothing, but everything," I replied.

"Is there something specifically that you are pondering," he asked chuckling.

"Just life," I said. "I know that entails many things but currently all I see is you. In fact that is all I see for the rest of my life and beyond. I love you so much, I have no idea how I will ever deserve you."

"Dearest Bella," Edward said pulling me closer. "I have told you before it is I who do not deserve you. You are so much more than you give yourself credit for."

"Really," I said sarcastically. "Because the way I see it I have been nothing but heartbreak and disappointment for you since the day we met. But I've always felt as if I were letting someone down."

"You could never let me down my Bella," he said. "I have made many mistakes in my life but you have never and will never be considered one of them. You need to stop trying to please everyone and live just once for you."

"I thought that's what I was what I was doing now," I said smiling. "You are my greatest indulgence and now I fear that I may never be able to let me go."

"Then take me as your prisoner miss," he said. "Bring out the handcuffs I am eternally yours."

"I may have to hold you to that sir," I joked. "I may never allow you to leave this room."

"Suits me my love," Edward said caressing my head gently. "I could stay here forever just as long as you were with me."

"Promise me something," I said. "Promise me that someday we will find a way to be together, without secrets; without suspicion. Promise me that we will be able to have the life that we dream of so. No matter what happens promise me that we will try to have that life."

"If that is all you wish madam then it is yours," he whispered. I kissed him passionately taking in all of him in. I secretly wished at that moment that my family never existed. I wished that I was a commoner; a penniless no one so I could have Edward all to myself without this pain.

"Bella," my love breathed. "I love you."

"I know," I teased. "You're pretty lucky to be stuck with me." We continued kissing until a bolt of lightning made both of us jump. It was then that I suddenly remembered that my sister and Jasper were still in the park.

"Alice," I screamed. Edward just continued to look at me shocked until he began registering the situation at hand. "What time is it? Oh she is going to simply murder me. I left her alone, what will mother think? What if she becomes ill?"

"Bella we can worry about such matters later," Edward said trying to calm me. "She was with Jasper so do not fear about her safety. Right now let us go find my brother and your sister."

"You're right," I agreed. "We have to worry though. "Mother is positively going to kill me for putting her in such danger." We dressed quickly and ran back to the park. The rain was frigid but once again all I felt was Edward's warm hand in mine. When we reached the park there was no sign of either of them.

"Ally," I screamed. "Alice, Jasper where are you? Ally answer me damn it!" I was becoming frantic. Alice was nowhere in sight nor was Jasper. Edward seemed equally as panicked as we continued to race through the endless park. Once Edward and I stopped to rest we spotted them.

I couldn't believe my eyes. There under a tree was my baby sister and Edward's brother kissing publically though no one was there to witness it.

"Ally," I screamed grabbing her attention. "Where have you been? I was worried sick!"

"Jasper," Edward growled. "What were you thinking? You should have stayed where you promised to be. I thought we agreed on this."

"What," I asked shooting Edward a look. What did he mean when he said they agreed about this? Did he really plan this all along?

"Why are you yelling at me," Alice asked taking back my attention. "I was the one worried sick. I waited and searched for you endlessly. You were nowhere to be found."

"You're right," I said taking her into my arms. "I'm just so happy that you are all right. I promise to never let this happen again."

"It's alright Bella," Alice said returning my hug. "I had a lot of fun with Jasper. In fact I enjoyed myself more than I have in months."

"I'm so glad Ally," I said wrapping my coat around her. "Now let us get you home before mother gives herself a heart attack." When we arrived back at the carriage I climbed into the front seat with Edward while Alice sat in the back with Jasper. Since the carriage was completely secluded we did not have to worry about pedestrians seeing us. Jasper held Alice's hand while Edward held mine. Despite the fact that we were all fearful we all had smiles on our faces.

As soon as the house came back into sight I felt my heart begin to sink. I would have to say goodbye to Edward when it was the last thing I ever wanted to do. The men helped us out of the carriage with gloomy expressions as we made our way to the house where punishment was guaranteed.

"Isabella Marie Swan," my mother screeched. "Where have you been? Do you not realize that ice cold water is pouring out of the sky? You should have come back the very moment it began to rain! Do you know what time it is? You have been gone for over four hours! How did I ever earn such disrespect from you Isabella? I thought I raised you better than this."

"Mother," Alice said. "It was my fault that we became caught up in the rain. You see I ventured off from Bella when she was cordially speaking with friends of the family." I couldn't believe that Alice was covering for me. My mother immediately stopped scowling at me and began glaring daggers at her.

"Young lady," my mother said. "I know you are only sixteen but I expected more from you. This is why I could never depend upon you to marry in order to save this family. Instead all of the weight is forced upon your dear sister. You should feel ashamed of yourself."

"Mother," I intervened. "Please do not scold her so. Alice has always been a very adventurous young woman; it is something I admire deeply within her. It is my fault anyway; I should have kept a closer eye on my younger sister."

"Alright ladies," my mother said. "Seeing as you are both at fault you shall spend the rest of your day in seclusion. If anything like this ever occurs again their shall be more severe consequences." We both nodded in response before running upstairs.

"Why did you do that," I asked pulling Alice aside. "You could have gotten yourself in loads of trouble. All of this was my fault not yours."

"Bella," Alice said pulling me into her room so we could have some much needed privacy. "Because of you I experienced one of the best days of my life. Jasper and I talked and joked and had an amazing time. I have never felt like this before and I owe it all to you. I know he is merely a commoner and you must disapprove but I beg of you to keep my secret."

"Oh Ally," I said pulling her into a hug. "I vow to never tell your secret if you vow never to breathe a word about mine."

"What do you mean," Alice asked. "How long have you and Edward been keeping company?"

"Dearest Alice," I began. "The relationship that Edward and I share has been going on a short while. I must confess that I too have found love; with Edward. That is where I was when you tried desperately to find me. You see I was with him in the most secluded place in the world. It was almost as if when I was with him everything and everyone simply disappeared."

"How could you keep this from me Bella," Alice asked looking hurt. "I thought we could always tell each other everything."

"I know Ally," I said. "The reason I never spoke of him was because I feared if I acknowledged him then there would be no way I could leave if I had too. I am being forced into a marriage as soon as mother can find a decent suitor; what else could I do but break it off."

"But Bella," she said. "That looked far from over. How could you ever give up something so precious?"

"I couldn't" I admitted. "I am in love with him Alice. Once I stopped denying it I saw how ridiculous I truly was being. I love Edward, and right now that is the only thing I am positive of."

**Okay guys so what did you think? I will update after I receive 10-15 reviews but not before. I really want to know what you guys are thinking so please let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wonderful job on the reviews guys I really appreciate it. Since you all reviewed and showed so much enthusiasm I am updating a lot sooner than I planned too. Keep it up guys really.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**BPOV**

My world became chaotic after that fateful day in the rain. Mother forced me to meet with at least half a dozen suitors a day. My days began early and generally ended late. Afterwards Edward and I would find some way to reach each other. Sometimes he would climb through my bedroom window; others I would find some way to sneak out to the meadow. Every time I found myself in Edward's arms I felt content and happy even if it was for just a few precious hours.

That night I had been forced to attend Emmett McCarty's ball where I was at least able to spend a few hours with my trustful friend Rosalie. She of course was elated to be anywhere near Emmett while I longed to be near the one that I loved too.

"What is it Bella," Rosalie inquired. "You seem to be a little distracted this evening. Is there something wrong dear?"

"Oh Rosalie," I sighed. "I do not mean to make you worry so. Currently my mind is just full of contemplation."

"On what matters," she pressed. "Is there someone in particular that you are contemplating so? I know you're mother has you meeting with plenty of suitors. Have you finally found you one that you finally fancy?"

"No Rose," I said. "No one my mother has introduced me to has caught my eye." I hated lying all of the time so it was a relief to at least tell the partial truth for once. I would never tell Edward but I always dreamed that somehow, someway he could be an heir to a great fortune so we could be together without all of this secrecy.

"Do not fret so dear," Rosalie said trying to comfort me. "You will find someone handsome, kind, and marvelously wealthy. Then you can be just like Emmett and I; in love and perfect."

"No one is perfect Rose," I interjected. "Every relationship has its problems. It really takes a lot of effort on both your parts to keep a relationship true and honest let alone perfect."

"What are you saying Bella," Rosalie said. "Do you believe that Emmett does not love me? Do you believe that he could do better; or are you just jealous?"

"Jealous," I said. "Rosalie why should I ever be jealous of you?"

"Because I have found someone," she smirked. "I have found someone who is wealthy, devastatingly handsome, and completely enamored of me."

"Rosalie," I said trying to keep my composure. "I never meant for you to think I was jealous of you. I simply stated that no one is perfect and therefore no relationship is perfect no matter how passionate you feel about the other person. I am absolutely content with my life just how it is." Truthfully I was a little jealous of Rosalie. She had all she ever wanted without having to receive it like I was forced to. Her relationship came so flawlessly while I fought with every moment I spent with Edward.

"Well then forgive me dear," she said. "I did not mean anything by it. I guess just find myself frustrated on more than one occasion when it concerns Emmett."

"What do you mean," I asked confused. "You just spoke about how wonderful and effortless things seemed to be between you two?"

"They are," she said quickly. "But he still has not declared his love for me publically yet. I fear that to him I am nothing but a game he chooses to play only when he tires of others. Do not misunderstand me I rather enjoy his company but I yearn to be something more for him than just a playmate."

"Did you tell him so," I asked.

"I have attempted to do so," she said. "But every time we begin to discuss it I find myself distracted if you could imagine. I never thought a beauty such as I could ever be succumbed by someone else's good looks, but I am. How can he affect me so Bella?"

"Love Rosalie," I said. "You find that he affects you so simply because you are in love with him. I can tell it is true just by how the two of you act when in each other's presence." Whenever Rosalie and Emmett were around each other you could feel the passion radiating off of both of them. I could never determine if Emmett did feel strongly for the proper reasons. It was sometimes hard to confirm whether their relationship was true love or true lust.

"I am in love Bella," she whispered. "I have never felt this way about anyone in my life. I am actually thinking about someone else before myself; that is very unusual for me. Oh dearest Bella, my only wish is that you will be able to feel this way about someone someday!" I wished that I could tell Rosalie that I had indeed already found that person; I wish I could declare it to the world.

"I wish this also Rosalie," I said hugging her. It was close to three a.m. and I was stifling an overdue yawn. "My dearest friend I fear that I shall have to retire. You see it is so late in time and mother has me meeting with even more suitors later this very morning."

"I fear you are correct," Rosalie said. "It is very early and I must be retiring myself. Let me escort you home dear friend." As much as it would usually pleasure me to accompany Rosalie I just wanted to find my way home as soon as possible.

I declined Rosalie's invitation and ventured off to find my sister. When I did find Alice she was already asleep on the couch in the sitting room. She was also speaking in her sleep about something.

"Jasper," she said. "Jasper where are you going? Please come back. Oh no we can find Bella and Edward later."

"Alice," I said pulling on her arm. "Alice wake up this instant!"

"What," she asked startled. "Oh Bella, you frightened me. What is it?"

"We are going home," I growled. "Alice how could you fall asleep? You almost told the rest of the guests our current relationship status. How could you?"

"Bella I'm sorry," she apologized. "I never meant to do so. You talk in your sleep also so you cannot sincerely blame me."

"I guess not," I sighed. "Just please be more careful dear. I am frightened to know what could happen if our secret were ever discovered." We made our way out to the carriage and forced the drowsy driver to race home. Alice and I both had alternate plans for that morning and they certainly did not include sleeping. I raced upstairs and slipped into my nightgown while rushing down the stairs. Alice and I almost collided into each other seeing as she was doing the same thing. When I arrived at the barn, I was out of breath and practically blue in the face.

"Well look who is finally making an appearance this evening," Edward teased. "I have been waiting for you all night Miss Swan."

"Is that so Mr. Cullen," I said making my way over to him so that our bodies were only mere inches apart. "Is there anything I may do to make it up to you?"

"Perhaps," he said. I closed the distance between our bodies and kissed him deeply until we both found ourselves out of breath.

"Am I forgiven," I asked regaining my breath.

"As always love," he said kissing me again. "I missed you so. It killed me knowing that someone who wasn't me was holding you closely and swinging you around the dance floor."

"Edward," I said taking his face into my hands. "You need never worry about someone else taking my heart; my entire heart belongs to only you."

"I understand Bella," he said kissing both of my hands. "It's just that it should be me who is with you. I should be the one escorting you to events and shielding you from the rest of the world."

"But you do," I said pulling myself closer to him. "I never feel safer than when I am in your arms. I missed you more than I could ever possibly say tonight. I wished every second that you were there with me. But instead of discussing such matters why not try to make up the time we spent apart?"

"Whatever you say Miss Swan," he said laying me down. Later when he was holding me we discussed everything that had happened the previous. We discussed the people we encountered and all my mother's failed attempts to find me a husband. Edward also talked about one of my servants who appeared to have a crush on him.

"What is this woman's name," I asked now aggravated. How dare someone try to go after him. Did she not get the message that he was not interested what so ever?

"I believe her name is Jessica," he said chuckling. "Why are you jealous love?"

"No," I lied. "I just do not believe that it is morally correct for a woman to throw herself at a man like that. But she is obviously filled with stupidity otherwise why would she still be attempting to win you? She probably just thinks that all of your rejections are attempts for you to draw her in closer to you."

"You have nothing to worry about my one and only," he breathed into my ear. "My eyes are meant for you and only you."

"Then let us not speak of this anymore," I said. "Let us talk of something other than this dreadful topic."

"Very well," he said. "I have something I have been wishing to speak with you about. In fact I have been keeping it a secret from you."

"What is it," I asked. "And why have you been keeping a secret from me?

"Do not worry yourself Bella," he said. "The only reason I have kept it from is because I did not want to raise your hopes. You see I think I have found a solution which would allow us to get married."

"Then tell me," I urged. "Please Edward; please tell me!"

"Well," he began

**Wow that was mean but if you guys give me ten to fifteen reviews I will update. Until then you may just have to wait. Thanks for reading guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow guys great job! I totally love the enthusiasm and hope to see more of it. Seeing it makes me update much faster.**

**Disclaimer: I only own things in my happy place.**

**BPOV**

Edward seemed to hesitate and each moment he hindered his thoughts I could feel the anticipation heighten within me. He continued to stare at me while I continued to wait impatiently. Finally I could take it no more.

"Edward just tell me," I blurted out. "I despise this secrecy."

"Okay love," he said soothingly. "I will tell you. But please hold your emotions until I am finished."

"You have my solemn word Edward," I vowed. "But please do not hold back your news further."

"Jasper and I were discussing you and Alice the other day. We were also discussing ways we could become financially stable so we may finally be able to call you our wives. When we began pondering, Jasper created a brilliant idea that seems to solve everything. We signed up for the army."

"You what," I asked in shock. "Edward how could you?"  
"Bella what do you mean," he asked. "I thought this would thrill you instead you seem rather angry about the subject matter."

"I'm not angry," I lied. I could now feel the salty water begin to flow down my cheeks. As soon as Edward saw this he pulled me closely and kissed away my tears.

"Love why does this sadden you so," he asked looking concerned.

"What if you never come back," I asked. "What if you leave and never return to me? Then I will be in the same position I have always been forced to endure only worse. I am in love with you Edward; without you life no longer makes sense. If you leave then my life will be nothing and so will I."

"What makes you believe that I will not return dear Bella," he asked.

"I never told you this Edward," I began. "But my Uncle Carlisle died in the Civil War. He promised my aunt Esme that he would return to her and their new life; they had just been married only days before he left. When he vowed that he would return he did not know that those would be his last words."

"Bella," he breathed. "I know this situation may appear to be frightening but the threat of a war breaking out is very minimal."

"I know," I said. "But what if while you are away you meet someone else? What if you see your options and then you see me and decide not to return? I do not think I could bear such heart break; I love you so Edward."

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said tilting up my chin so he could look me in the eyes. "I love you with all of my heart. I am doing this for us so we can be together and so I will be worthy of you. This plan is in no way an escape from you."

"Living without you is like living in a world without air Edward," I cried into his chest. "I wake up every day for the soul reason of seeing you and being in your arms. You are the reason I endure all that I am forced too because I know in the end we will have each other. I just cannot imagine another day being apart from you."

"I promise you Bella," he said. "When I return, you will never know a day without me if that is what you desire. The only reason our relationship could desecrate is if it is your choice."

"Is that why you are leaving," I asked. I had to wonder if leaving me was a way of testing my love and loyalty. "You think that I will terminate this relationship because it is what I have done previously. I know I made a mistake Edward but why must you punish me for it this way?"

"Bella I would never want to punish you," he replied. "I was simply stating the reasons why our love could end. If you lose faith in me or in us, then we truly will lose each other and all we hold together."

"When do you leave," I asked coldly. I could not understand why I felt betrayed at that exact moment but I did. I felt as if Edward were leaving me as a punishment and not as a solution.

"Within the week," he said. I could feel my heart begin to break and the tears accelerate from my already moist eyes. I could not believe that I waited my whole life for this one person and with one choice he would be gone for possibly forever. "They say they may station us near Europe but they are not certain."

"Has Jasper acknowledged Alice of this," I asked. Surely if my sister knew of this she would surely be devastated and incapacitated.

"He informed her of his decision not three day ago," he said. How could Alice possibly have known for longer than I? She showed no sign or indication of Jasper's soon to be absence.

"How could she have not told me of such news," I asked. "We have always been straight forward with each other no matter what the situation."

"I begged her not to tell you Bella," he said. "I wanted you to hear this news from me no matter how you accepted it."

"How long will you be away," I inquired.

"No true indication has been given to me as of right now," Edward said. "But the recruiting station assures me it shall not be longer than nine months."

"Nine months," I whispered. "Moments have never passed as quickly as now. We only have a matter of days before we have to say goodbye for over half a year possibly. Oh Edward, how can you stand this?"

"Bella now that I continue to ponder my future, I see how much I will truly be giving up in my life without you," he breathed. "The only thing I am currently positive about is that I will love you every passing moment."

"Bella," I heard someone weep. When I turned toward the direction of the sound I saw my sister crying heavily in my doorway.

"Alice," I said rising from my bed. "What is it? What is troubling you?"

"I do not believe that I can survive this," she said. I had never seen Alice so weak or so emotional. It was almost frightening to be the strong one in this situation when usually Alice was the one person who could comfort me. I turned around to ask Edward if he could leave so I could comfort my grieving sister but he had already departed.

"Oh Ally," I said drawing her close to me. "I fear I may not survive this either but we have to be strong. We have to be strong for them if not for ourselves."

"I know," she replied. "Jasper told me continuously that we would make it through this in the end but I fear losing him so Bella. He truly is the reason for my very being."

"I feel the same way," I confessed. "But we have each other to comfort one another during this period in our lives. We can do anything as long as we give each other the strength to survive each passing day."

"Do you promise," she asked. "I know I shall not be able to go through this alone."

"I promise Ally," I said hugging her tightly. Alice and I had always been close but since we were experiencing the same situation for once in our lives we could bond even further. Alice being there now seemed to be the only positive light in this turmoil of darkness.

"ISABELLA," my mother yelled. "Isabella it is time to begin your preparation for your visitors." I could not believe how the time seemed to pass so quickly. It was already seven o'clock in the morning; my; mother must have overslept seeing as she usually awakens me before dawn.

"Yes mother," I called down the stairs. "I shall begin preparing. Who is my first visitor this morning?"

"I believe the gentleman's name is Jacob Black," she said. "He has ventured a long way to meet your acquaintance Isabella so I expect you to act towards him accordingly."

"Of course mother," I said departing so I could begin dressing. As I prepared for the long day ahead I tried to avoid thoughts of Edward in fear that I would lose my control. The very thought of losing him again was slowly killing me. I dressed quickly and made my way downstairs for breakfast.

When I arrived downstairs I discovered my mother sitting alone starring coldly at the wall. She looked so aged from the bright young woman she used to be. While growing up the one thing I feared in my life was ending up like her; an unhappy wench who's only happiness comes from degrading others.

"Good morning mother," I said as sincerely as I could. "How did you find your rest?"

"Not well my child," she said. "I found myself tossing and turning most of the night."

"Is there a particular reason why," I asked.

"Yes," she said. "And it is something that I have been wanting to address you about for some time. I feel that you are not trying your hardest in finding a husband. I bring in half a dozen suitors each day and you always fail to charm them."

"I do try mother," I lied. "These suitors are as interested in me as I them. I cannot pretend to find any of them the least bit decent."

"But you must," she urged. "Isabella if you do not marry."

"I know mother," I said cutting her off. "If I do not marry wealthy then our family will cease to exist. I understand but I cannot say I agree. I do not desire to marry these men you force upon me."

"Isabella you will marry within the year," she said forcefully.

"And what if I refuse," I retorted.

"If you refuse then I shall have no other choice but to disown you," she growled. "You will no longer be part of this family or its glory. Do you understand me?"

"More than you shall ever know _Mother_," I sneered. I made my way out to the living room to meet with my first suitor. He looked to be very tall and strong. He seemed handsome but he was still nothing compared to Edward.

"Miss Swan," he said kissing my hand. "I have been dreaming of meeting you for quite some time."

"Mr. Black," I bowed. "I share your frankness. It is truly very wonderful to meet your acquaintance. Shall we sit?" I wanted nothing more to run away but I sat next to Jacob contently talking aimlessly about topics I did not care about in the least.

"How do you find the weather Miss Swan," he asked. "I feel that it is quite charming and delightful."

"I feel the same," I lied. "I positively love the flowers that are beginning to bloom. Freesia seems to be my favorite this year."  
"Yes," he agreed. "Though its beauty only pales in comparison next to such a ravishing creature like you."

"Sir you are too kind," I said. I could feel the bile begin to rise in my throat as he took both of my hands and looked me with his deep black eyes.

"I fear that my words do you no justice madam," he said. "But I must confess I have come here on urgent matters from my father. You see I am to find a bride; one of my choice. I have searched endlessly and have been waiting anxiously to meet you. You see I have seen you before at parties and you always seem to be the bell of the ball next to the other ladies."

"Thank you sir," I said stopping him. Compliments were never my forte and I was anxious to end this meeting soon before a proposal was initiated.

"Miss Swan I mean to ask you to be my wife," he said. I was so shocked by his words even though I knew they were coming, that I broke out into tears. Here was a man that I hardly knew and he already wanted me to be his forever. How could he ask so much of me so soon? "Miss Swan I know you must be elated but you should try to control your emotions." This only made me cry harder.

"Excuse me," I said making a mad dash for my room.

"Isabella come back here," I heard my mother shout at me as I ran out the door. I also heard her apologize profusely to Jacob while I continued to run. I ran out of the house to the meadow where Edward and I first met. When I arrived I saw him standing there as if he were already waiting for me.

"Edward," I yelled running into his arms.

"I know," he said. "Your mother was discussing your dowry while you were upstairs preparing for the visit."

"What can I do," I cried. "Edward, how can I go back now? If I return I will be forced to accept that _dog's_ proposal. How can I do so when I love you?"

"I know of only one solution," he said. "Isabella Marie Swan, allow me the great honor of being my wife. Marry me; choose me. Love me for the rest of our lives." At that moment I found myself speechless. Would I say yes or no?

**Wow I am mean. I know it's another cliffy but this is important. Ten reviews and I will give you an update until then I'm sorry for this really I am. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers! Thank you so much for all of you who reviewed!!**

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to go over this again?**

**BPOV**

Once again the thoughts seemed to pour through my mind. Should I risk everything and say yes, or should I please my mother by marrying Jacob Black? How could this man who just met me possibly think he could love me for a lifetime? Besides I wanted love not lust and that was all Jacob could offer me currently.

In all reality I just wanted to say yes to Edward. He was the only man I had ever and would ever want to say yes to for the rest of my existence. The kind of love and happiness he brought to my life encompassed me every time I found myself enclosed in his arms; he was my safe harbor.

"Edward," I breathed. "Do you wish to marry me because you love me, or is it because of the threat Jacob presents towards you?"

"Isabella," he said. "I have wanted to marry you since the moment I first moment my eyes leapt upon you. You are my soul perpous for my every breath. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my existence with you. I want to have babies with you and build a home. What I am proposing is forever, the question is will you accept it?" Once again I found myself pondering fiercely; there was only certainty in my mind in that moment; I would be in love with Edward Cullen forever so I gave the only answer I could think of.

"Yes," I replied. "Yes I will marry you. Yes I will spend the rest of my life with you and only you. Yes I will have babies with you and we will build a home together. You are what I want more than anything in this life Edward. I love you and I accept your proposal with all of my heart and all of my being."

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan," he said taking me into his arms.

"I know," I said pulling myself even closer to him. I reached up on the tips of my toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He returned my gesture my deepening the kiss and holding me so that our bodies formed one.

"Oh," Edward said suddenly. "I almost forgot. Isabella before my mother died she gave this to me. She told me to give it to the woman I knew could make me happy for the rest of my life. Before you I ceased to believe such a woman could exist but then you walked into my life and l couldn't be more certain that you are the only one for me." He placed the beautiful sapphire and diamond engagement ring on my ring finger of my left hand.

"It's beautiful," I said shocked. I had never seen anything more gorgeous in my life and it simply took my breath away. "I love you so much Edward."

"And I you love," he said. "Now we must get you back to the house at once."

"Back," I said. "Are you insane Edward? How may I ever step foot in that house again when I have behaved so crudely? Mother has probably already disowned me as she said she would. She told me if I did not find a husband within a year than I would be severed from our family and our name."

"Bella you must go back," he urged. "Until I return from my journey I need to be certain that you are protected and taken care of."

"You are still leaving," I asked bewildered. "I thought that since I agreed to marry you that you would not consider leaving again. How can you do so when it leaves me here alone defenseless and miserable? If you leave I will be forced to marry Jacob or I will surely be tossed into the street."

"That is why you must agree to marry him Bella," he said. How could Edward ask so much of me? I knew that he wanted me safe but were these measures not a bit drastic?

"Edward how can you ask me to do so," I yelled. "I love you! You mean the world to me and yet you are asking me to pledge my love and my life to another man! I will never marry Jacob Black and that is final!" I began walking in the opposite direction unaware of where I was heading. I hadn't made it but three feet before I tripped on an uprooted tree branch. Leave it to a klutzy woman such as me to ruin my dramatized escape.

"Love," he said catching me. As soon as I was in his arms again I allowed my emotions to do as they pleased. I wept rigidly into Edward's chest while he held me close. "I do not wish for you to pledge your life or your love to another man."

"Then what do you suggest Edward," I asked. "If I do not marry Jacob I will be in the exact position I am in currently. No matter what we do, it seems we always have another problem to face."

"Bella," he said forcing me to look into his eyes. "You have to accept Jacob Black's proposal. I am not suggesting that you marry him but accepting his offer may keep you out of harm's way until I return."

"What shall happen when you return then Edward," I asked. "What if by the time you decide to return my mother has decided to have me married? What if you do not make it back on time?"

"Love you need keep this engagement as long as possible," he said. "I know you shall manage because you are undoubtedly the strongest woman that I have ever met it my life."

"Why must life be so complicated Edward," I asked. "Why does every true love story have to have such complications?"

"Because without struggle love could never be this strong," he chuckled. "You must suffer for what is right and for what is worthy. I promise you my Bella, when I return I will make you my wife, and then we shall never have to separate from each other again."

"Do you swear," I asked. "Do you swear that you will return?"

"I do Bella," he said. "I love the sound of saying that to you, "I do,".

"And I love hearing you say it Edward," I chuckled. "Days with seem infinite until your return but I promise to stay strong if not only for you my love."

"As much as I dread this thought you should make your way back to the house," he sighed. "Your mother will be waiting as will your other future husband."

"Please do not be so crude Edward," I pleaded. "Is it not horrendous enough that I am forced to marry such a mongrel without you acknowledging such out loud?"

"You are most certainly correct Bella," he chuckled. "But you see laughing about such matters is the only thing that is helping me with the fact that the woman I love will be forced to court another."

"But my heart will always belong to you Edward," I said. "Just please remember this while you are away. I will always be waiting for you, no matter what fate deals me next." He kissed me deeply before taking my hand and leading me back to the house.

When I returned I found my mother festering outside. She looked outraged and I feared a conflict that was surely afoot. Edward had allowed me to travel the rest of my journey alone seeing as if my mother saw him our secret would surely be discovered. I had also taken the liberty of hiding my ring, Edward's symbolic gesture of his love for me, away in my dress.

"Mother," I said approaching her cautiously.

"Isabella Marie Swan," she roared. "That was the last time you make such a fool of me. You will marry Jacob Black or you may pack your things and leave immediately. Now what option shall you choose girl?"

"I give you my deepest apologies mother," I said. "It was never my intention to make such a mochary of you."

"Get to the point Isabella," she urged. "Will you accept Jacob's proposal or will you be leaving this evening?"

"I shall accept mother," I said though every part of my body wanted to scream at her then and run to Edward. "I will accept Jacob Black's proposal." A sharp smile found my mother's lips and she led me by the arm to soon to be fiancée. My only hope was that Edward would keep his end of the compromise; he would return.

**So what did you guys think? Did you love it? I will update after ten reviews so make sure to R&R. Also I am sorry if people are upset about her saying yes to Jacob but it was the only way that Edward could keep Bella safe. No flames for that please. Also Bella's ring is on my profile.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Let's just start off by saying the reviews were incredible guys! I love that you are all enthusiastic and interested in my story. It makes me so happy! Also thank you for your understanding with the whole Jacob situation; it just had to be this way.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I own nothing so why am I even typing this?**

**BPOV**

I made my way back into the parlor for find Jacob waiting patiently. He had a sly smile on his face as if he had one some great victory. I had to suppress a laugh; if he knew the whole truth, he would see that in the end he would have nothing.

"Mr. Black," I said. "I am deeply sorry I made you wait such awhile. I feel much more adequate and am ready to give you my answer."

"And what is that my dear," he asked. "Do you wish to make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?" I had to bit my tongue seeing as I wanted to make that dog anything else by happy.

"Yes sir," I answered. "I dare say I will. I believe you will prove to be a wise honorable man. I will accept your proposal." At that moment I wanted Edward to come through the door and rescue me from the bag of flees that seemed to be groveling down at my feet. When he pulled out the ring I found it gaudy and revolting. It looked to be as if someone stuck and obscene diamond on a trashy yellow gold band. As he slipped the ring on my finger the way Edward had earlier I found myself picturing him in my mind. I had to stop myself from thinking about such matters seeing as it would only draw me to tears.

"Then I may proudly soon call you my wife Miss Swan," he said. He moved his body so it was only mere inches away from mine. I had not known what he was doing until he anchored his mouth so it was on top of mine. As soon as his lips found mine my body became still as stone. He kissed me forcefully while I felt like I was becoming comatose. When he was through I slapped his face roughly hurting my hand in the process; he had a very strong jaw.

"How dare you," I found myself squealing. "You barely know me and yet you feel you have the right to make such a gesture toward me! Get out of my house immediately."

"Isabella," my mother urged. "Please find yourself quickly. Mr. Black I am very sorry! Please allow me to get you some ice and a cloth so you may stop the bleeding." I had not noticed that when I hit him that I also hit his nose causing it to bleed profusely. As soon as I saw the blood I found myself once again running; I could not take blood at a time like this.

I ran for miles it seemed. When I reached a distant place I had never seen before I found myself crying harder than I had ever dared to. I felt so violated; how could I allow myself to endure this torture? I stumbled to the ground shaking and sobbing recklessly. It seemed hours before I felt two warm familiar arms enclosing my body tightly.

"Shh love," he whispered. "Breathe sweetheart, breathe." I hadn't noticed that in my furry I was having a panic attack that tousled my entire body until I could breathe no more. "It will be all right Bella, I promise you."

"I love you," I sobbed. "Edward I love you and never wish to be parted from you. How can you leave me in such a condition? You made me fall passionately in love with you and then you decide to leave me!"

"Bella you know that is not true," he said. "We have to do this my love. If we do not then you will be penniless as will I. How can we build a life on nothing?"

"I care not anymore Edward," I said. "Let them have every ounce of richness in this world. I do not need material possessions to live my life with you. Such possessions it seems, have dominated my life entirely causing everything to be driven by money and greed."

"Breathe," he said pulling me into his chest. Once I felt the security his arms withheld I began to breathe again. "Bella I love you. I want the world for you but I may only give you such if you allow me to create a foundation. I will return and when I do I shall rescue you."

"That seems so far away," I complained. "What shall I do until you return? How can I breathe when you are not in my presence? How will I plan a wedding with a pompous ass such as Mr. Black?"

"Love I like him even less than you," he said. "But none the less you have to remember that he is the key to our plan. Without him we have no fool to guarantee that everything works to our advantage."

"But I hate him so," I said furiously. "I have never met anyone I dislike so much in my life. I even prefer that perverted duke over him."

"I will miss that sense of humor Bella," he said chuckling. "I will also miss this," he said pushing his lips onto mine. We both let go of ever boundary that we had ever held and allowed ourselves to be swept away by passion until the kiss deepened into something more.

"What are you thinking of love," he asked after.

"Many things," I chuckled.

"You are afraid," he stated. "You are afraid that I will not return and you'll be forced to be with the mongrel forever."

"I did not know you were a mind reader Edward," I laughed.

"I am not," he said. "I just love you so much that I somehow feel connected to that brilliant mind of yours. I can't explain it, but I feel what you feel and think what you think."

"I feel the same," I said moving closer to him. I buried my head in his chest and breathed in his glorious scent once more. I still could not understand how he could be so calm about another man kissing me.

"You never did tell me," he said breaking me out of my trance. "Why did you run from the house so vigorously?"

"You do not know," I asked confused. I thought that was the reason he came after me. "Our beloved pawn kissed me. Afterwards he found my hand meeting his face. While mother was distracted I escaped and ran here."

"He kissed you," he said angrily. I could see the veins bulging out of his head and his fists tightening. He lifted one hand and gripped the bridge of his nose.

"Yes," I said. "That is why I was angered so. The moment it happened I could think of nothing but you. You have to know that he was the last person I would ever will to kiss me. You are the only man I want to do so for the rest of my life." I could see that my words had begun to calm him down.

"Then your wish is my command," he joked. He leaned down to kiss me once again. I could feel the tears form in my eyes when I thought that this would possibly be the last time we could kiss so freely.

"Edward," I heard someone yell. "Edward where are you? Answer me damn it!"

"Jasper," he asked warily. "Is that you?"

"Edward there you are," Jasper said looking relieved. "And Bella; Alice I have found her!"

"Bella," Alice said running towards me. "Thank heavens I have found you. Mother is positively furious but I am so proud of you! Jacob is still pouting about you taking such an action toward him."

"She is going to disown me isn't she," I asked horrified. Edward had worked so hard to ensure my safety and in one brief moment of passion I may have managed to ruin it all.

"Actually Bella," she began. "She took your side for once. She agreed that it was improper for a gentleman you just met, even if you are engaged to him, to do so. She sent him away until he could prove that he could behave better."

"Does this mean that I am forbidden to marry him, I asked now excited. "Edward maybe we can be together without you having to leave after all!" I leaped into Edward's arms but he seemed so cold and still. "Edward, what is wrong? Why are you overjoyed like me?" While Alice and I had begun talking I had not noticed a separate conversation had started between Edward and Jasper.

"Bella," he said. "Jasper has just informed me that we have to leave. Regardless if you are to marry Jacob or not I have to return you as soon as possible."

"What," I asked. I could feel my body begin to numb at the very sound of his words. "Edward you cannot leave; you simply cannot." I clung to him closely willing for him to hold me back.

"Bella I must," he said. Alice took my hand and tried to pry me away from Edward but I wouldn't allow it.

"Alice no," I screamed. "How can you stay so calm when you know that Jasper is leaving as well? We cannot allow this! We have to find some kind of way to prevent you from leaving." I could tell my words affected Alice as she began to cry. I felt guilty but could not think of anything but my own pain.

"Isabella," Edward said taking my face in his broad hands. "I must leave. We must return you and mend the problem you have caused. We must do this quickly before I am to depart."

"Edward how you can say so," I yelled. "You do not want to leave me nor I you! You are supposed to love me!"

"Bella I must," he said. "I love you more than anything must leave."

"Edward stay," I begged. "Stay; stay with me."

"I will stay for a short time longer," he said. "But then I must leave. I will return to you as vastly as I can. You must trust me though my love."

"Of course," I said thrilled that he was staying even if it were only a moment longer. He led me back to the house where we both entered through the house but Edward and Jasper waited back at the parlor. Before I left Edward gripped me tightly and pulled me back into his arms. He kissed me forcefully and whispered the words I always longed to hear from him, "I love you".

"And I you," I said returning the kiss. "I shall be back shortly." I made my way into the parlor once again to find my mother waiting for me. When she saw me her anger rose even further.

"Enough of this insolence," she roared. "You are to be his wife and you will be! You will marry Jacob Black if it is the last thing you do! Do you understand me?" By this time my mother had a strong grip on my arm and was tousling me around like a rag doll.

"Mother I thought you would not allow me to marry someone who disrespected me so," I pleaded. "You told him not to return until he could find composure."

"I only said such so he would feel guilty," she said. "If I did not say it then he would have left he to search for yet another bride. The only reason I did that is so that he would return."

"Mother how could you," I said sharply. "How could you do this to me? How could you force to do this when you know I do not desire such? Do you not love me at all?"

"I believe I told you this already Isabella," she growled. "There is no such thing as _love;_ and if there is then love would have to be acquired in dollars and cents not hugs and kisses!" Hearing her harsh words I excused myself to so that I might return to Edward. When I made my way back to wear he and Jasper previously stood I found nothing. I then realized why Edward had kissed me that way; he was saying his final goodbye while I was able to say nothing.

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know you must hate me but please trust me this needed to happen. R&R and I promise I will make this better.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I know you guys want Edward, well really what woman doesn't, but you have to live without him for at least this chapter. I promise to include him as much as possible in the story but please don't hate me for this. Thank you so much for all the reviews guys your incredible!**

**Disclaimer: It's sad enough that Edward is not real but it's really sad that I can't even own him! Sadly this great honor belongs to Stephanie so why am I even babbling? Oh well on with the story.**

**BPOV**

My life once again was stolen from me. When Edward left I almost felt my heart being ripped out of my chest. He always had and would always have my heart no matter if he returned or not. I spent my days once again in deep seclusion with minor disruption. Since my mother had found me a husband I was free from my visiting obligations. The only times I would have to visit with anyone is when Jacob would come for a visit. I of course always had to be corrigible when I wanted nothing more to injure him with a baseball bat.

My mother and I now hardly spoke. I saw her as nothing but bitter woman who never knew real love. Although I should have hated her with every part of me I felt sorry for her. How horrid it must be to never know real love or give real love in return.

Twilight began to darken the skies. I remembered when this time of night used to be my source of pleasure, now it only brought me sadness and grief knowing I could not share it with my beloved. Just knowing that once upon a time Edward was here to lie beside me and to comfort me at my absolute worst drew tears from my eyes. Now I felt as if I had no one at all. The only person I could truly confide in was Alice, but even she sometimes was inconsolable.

It was times like these that I missed my father the most. He had always been there to provide some sort of wisdom to cure my problems no matter how small they were. When my father was away on business he would write me long detailed letters about how much he missed me and about all the amazing things he was seeing. He would always tell me in the letters that someday this would be me; I would be the one making new adventures.

Once when I was sixteen years old my father took me with him on a business trip to Europe, just me and him. It was during that trip that I truly got to know my father for whom he really was. My father believed that every decision a person made should come from the heart no matter what the outcome. I could still hear him saying, "You just watch my Bella; listening to your heart will solve every problem that could ever occur." As I thought back on his statement I had to wonder if this was the truth or if this was just a way to keep me happy for the time being.

I had followed my heart and looked what I received from it. I was alone without my one and only and I was being forced to plan a wedding entirely by myself. I was in hell and I knew it all too well. Making decisions with your heart were only costly and pointless.

"Isabella," I heard a familiar voice call. "Isabella Marie Swan obtain your posterior from that bed this instant."

"Rosalie," I asked vaguely. "What could you possibly be doing here? Is it not only three o'clock in the morning?" I did not understand how anyone but me could find themselves awake at this hour. The only reason I found myself awake at this unholy hour was because without Edward's presence sleep could never evade me. My mind was always restless with thoughts of him and where he was.

"Bella," she said. "The clock has just struck noon and you have not even stirred from that bed. I have been here since ten but I thought you could use some more sleep. You seemed very restless when I arrived so I thought I would be a dear and allow you more quiescent."

"Rosalie I do not wish to stir from this bed ever again," I said grumpily. I pulled the covers over my head and sunk down even further into my enormous bed.

"Come now Bella," she teased. "Do not allow yourself to be so stubborn. Do you not remember what day it is?" What even could she possibly be considering? Mother always informed me of important dates so I could see no reason why I was not informed.

"What is this date you speak of Rose," I grumbled. "Mother has told me of no such event. So if you will kindly please leave I wish to sleep again."

"That is it Miss Bella," Rosalie said ripping the remaining coverings off my bed; I must have thrashed my comforter on the floor during my endless sleep deprivation. "You will arise from that bed or torture will surely await you."

"Rosalie you could do me no harm," I said. Rosalie never scared me so I did not find any reason to fear her.

"Perhaps you are correct Bella," she said. "But if you do not rise at once I shall fetch your sister and tell her you are simply dying to go shopping. We need to pick out that wedding dress of yours immediately!"

"You may try all you please Rosalie," I began. "But I fear that Alice shall not stir from her bed either." I did not wish to marry the fleabag so why would I ever desire to choose a dress for this sham of a wedding?

"And I fear that you are wrong dear sister," I heard Alice's familiar voice say. "Rosalie will you please leave my sister and I alone for a minute. I find that I have something rather important to discuss with her."

"Of course," she said exiting. I could not find understanding in why Rosalie deserved to be happy. I was always content with my life and possessions until I met Edward and saw how wonderful life could be without them. Rosalie was content with her millionaire and endless trinkets that she gathered each day. Why must life be so easy for some people and such a challenge for others?  
"Dearest Bella," Alice said taking my hand. "I realize every feeling you are having seeing as I am having them as well. But we must remember that we promised them we would continue to live as if nothing has changed."

"Perhaps you promised that Ally but I made no such promise to Edward," I growled. "He left me without a single word of validation and here I sit forced to continue with my normal life. Regardless of everything they both left, now they expect us to live _normal_? Define normal Ally because I find meaning in it no more."

"Normal is rising from that bed occasionally," she said wiping a single tear from her eye. "I know this hurts Bella but we must push forward. They will return and when they do we will all adjust to a new form of normal together. Until then you must continue to fight Bella. Edward knows your strengths; he would not have left unless he was certain that you could bear it."

"How do you find yourself to be so strong Alice," I asked amazed at her maturity. "You are a year younger than I and yet your wisdom speaks twice as loud as your age."

"I am doing this for him Bella," she said. "I do find it difficult to remain this way but every time I feel myself begin to falter I think of him and the devotions we made to each other. You have to let the love you share with Edward be your guidance during this troublesome journey. Believe Bella, have the faith God has given you. Edward will return, until then retain your breath."

"Thank you dearest sister," I said engulfing her into a tight embrace.

"I will always be here for you Bella," she said. "Now put on some appropriate clothing; we are going shopping today."

"Ally," I whined. I may have been a girl but I found it positively obscured to shop until my body ached relentlessly for days all because of a fake wedding dress. "Do I have to go shopping; why not a walk in the park or going to see a play?"

"Out of that bed Bella," she demanded. "Mother insists that we find you a wedding dress today. Even if this wedding shall not develop fully you may use the dress on the occasion of yours and Edward's impending marriage."

I reluctantly rose from my cozy bed and threw on a random dress. I could care less if I looked presentable, buying a wedding dress was the last thing I could ever want to do. In my fantasy's Edward and I wed in our meadow surrounded by nature and the closest family in plain comfortable clothing; all the wedding bliss without such a fuss. The only two people we would allow to be there would be Alice and Jasper. When I woke up from my fantasy I found myself in the middle of a pricey bridal store surrounded by snooty brides buying every imaginable item for their "happy occasion".

"Bella, this dress is perfection," Alice said holding up a cathedral style gown that was covered in lace and pearls. The dress was beautiful but was not something I would ever prefer. Rosalie insisted I try on at least a dozen other gowns before giving up. Alice and Rosalie decided that enough was enough and we all decided to depart. When I arrived at home my ladies made Jessica, came up to my room.

"Miss Swan," she asked. Jessica could be a sweet girl sometimes but most of the time she seemed positively annoying.

"Yes Jessica," I said now annoyed. "What is it?"

"There is a letter for you ma'am," she said. "It arrived in the mail while you were out choosing your wedding gown. How glorious madam! You see I too had someone of great interest but I found that he had departed without as much as a goodbye."

"Where is the letter Jessica," I said really not interested in her tragic love story. I was already living one of my own anyway.

"Right here," she said looking offended. "I am sorry if I have upset you miss. I shall make my way back downstairs so I may continue my chores."

"You do that Jessica," I growled. I was in no mood to deal with petulant maids who could not mind their own matters. As I held the letter in my hands I felt my breath snatch. It was from Edward! Perhaps this was the moment I had been waiting for all these weeks; maybe he was finally coming home.

**Is it Edward or is it someone else? Hmmm? Well review and find out. I will update after ten reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**OVER 100 REVIEWS!! We finally broke it guys after only twelve chapters. Thank you so much to all of you that have reviewed. You are all so incredible!**

**Disclaimer: I may not own Twilight but I have over 100 reviews and that's better for me.**

**BPOV**

My hands trembled over the sealed envelope. It had no return address; the envelope only entailed my personal information. Millions of thoughts raced through my head as I wondered whom it could possibly be from. In my head I only foresaw two options that both petrified me.

The first was that Edward had found someone else and he was not to return home. The second hurt even more than him leaving voluntarily. I feared that somehow something dreadful had occurred and Edward was no longer alive.

"Bella," Alice said coming through my door. "Are you all right? You look simply petrified, as if you have seen a ghost or something?" Alice's words only engulfed my fears and suspicions. Whatever this letter contained, I did not expect it to be pleasant news.

"It is a letter," I told her. "I cannot find the courage within myself to open it Alice. What if it is terrible news of Edward? What if it says he shall not return for me?"

"Bella," Alice soothed. "The letter will not contain such horrid news. In fact I believe you shall be pleasantly surprised."

"How do you know so," I asked. "Have you suddenly become a psychic or something?" This drew a laugh from my petite sister; seeing her laugh was something I had not seen in weeks.

"Bella will simply have trust me," she urged. "Stop being such a coward and open the letter. Who knows, it might not even be from Edward." I did as she instructed a gently ripped open the seal. Knowing me if I were not careful I would slice my finger and bleed to death before knowing the contents of the letter. When I saw the neat calligraphy I knew the letter was indeed from Edward. The very moment I realized this I felt the familiar ache from my chest signaling the unspoken words I knew so well, Edward indeed did love me. I finally received the courage I longed for and began to read the letter out loud.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_It is a rare moment where I can sit peacefully and write to you. Training is rigorous and the thought of seeing you again is sometimes the only inspiration I have to continue this journey. I miss you more and more each day and find it hard to ponder anything but you my love. _

_Bella I am deeply regretful about the way we parted. I should have given you the chance to say goodbye but I knew you might not have been able to. As much as it killed me I had to be the strong one and leave you though it nearly killed me to do so. _

_Love you must keep strong for me. I will return soon and vow that once I am able to hold you in my arms again I shall never let you go. Thoughts race through my mind daily ridiculing me for coming here in the first place. At times like these when I find myself degraded and homesick from you I marvel in your strength in wisdom. I realize now the amount of anguishing pain departing from you has caused both of us._

_Jasper and I plan to be home in less than a month. When I return the first thing I will do is take you into my arms and carry you away from the life and obligations you have been forced to endure your entire life. We will be married momentarily after and I will proudly call you my wife though we both know you are so much more than that to me._

_Just imagine it my Bella; in less than a month we will be man and wife and we will together began a new life and a new journey of our own. Bella I understand that these days feel like years but please retain that strength and faith that I know so well within you. I will return and I will love you for longer than forever._

_ I Love You Forever,_

_ Edward _

_P.S. _

_If you ever would like to reach either Jasper or I, I have enclosed the address of our base in Europe. I will see you soon my love._

My heart began to slow at the very realization that Edward would return in less than a month. Alice was now in tears as was I; we would finally be reunited with our true loves and be freed from this life and our duties.

"Bella," Alice said. "I detest enquiring about such but…do you ever worry about what will happen to mother when we depart?" As much as the cogitation of my mother brought hate to my heart I could not help but ponder Alice's question.

"Alice I know not what will happen," I stated. "Mother has made it all too clear that if we do not follow her commands and marry wealthy men then we shall not be a part of this family. I cannot decide whether or not to despise her or sympathize for her."

"The only thought that allows me to continue each day is that I will not terminate my life the way she chose too," Alice said. "Mother shall never know love again."

"She never knew love at all," I growled. "She has never loved or cared for either of us Ally. All she has ever loved is her wealth and possessions."

"Do you not feel the wrath of guilt for taking such away," she asked. I sighed heavily and simply glared at the very idea of my mother. I truly did hope that she did live a peasant's life. I knew that I should not think such and that it was cruel and gruesome but I could not locate an ounce of my heart to care.

"I do not," I answered honestly. "She is receiving exactly what she deserves Alice. She believes that she can run our lives and even our hearts but she cannot. I refuse to be a part of any of her sick twisted pleasure."

"You are right Bella," she said. "Mother has earned such sorrow but none the less she _is_ our mother."

"I do not care," I yelled. "She has never been nor will she ever be considered such. She may have brought us into this world but I will be damned if she takes us out of it."

"What do you mean," she asked.

"Ally she is trying to deduce our lives and steal every true opportunity we have," I said. "When Edward and Jasper return we are not only restarting a life, we are claiming what is naturally ours."

"Isabella," I heard that retched woman we had been just speaking of call.

"And so the devil speaks," I sneered. "What is it mother?"

"Will you please join me downstairs for a brief moment? There is someone of rather importance here to see you." Who could she possibly be speaking of? No one dared visit me now that I was an engaged woman of society. It was deeply frowned upon and men coming into our home, other than our betrothed, were considered acts of social suicide.

"Of course," I said. I departed downstairs and was shocked to see no other than Emmett McCarthy. I had hardly ever spoken to the man so I had no inquiry why he would be here.

"Mr. McCarthy," I said politely. "May I ask why I have the honor of your presence today?"

"Miss Swan," he said kissing my hand. "You do flatter me too much. I have come to speak with you about a very important matter."

"Oh," I said surprised. Of all the idea's I had been contemplating about his visit marriage was the very least of them. He must have come here inform me of his proposal to Rosalie. She had been hinting at the idea for months but I had no idea when her fantasy would become an actual reality. "So you are contemplating marriage then."  
"I am," he declared. "You see my father has decided that now is the appropriate time for such to happen. And since you yourself are newly engaged I have come here to both ask your advice and _permission_.

"Permission," I asked stunned. Rosalie and I were practically sisters in ourselves, but by no means were we actually blood related. Why would he ever feel the need to ask my permission? "Why would you feel the need to ask permission to propose to Rosalie? She is after all not technically my family, only my closest and dearest friend."  
"Dearest Isabella," he said. "I fear that you are mistaken. You see I do not wish to marry Rosalie Hale. In fact I am hoping for the very opposite."

"What do you mean," I asked confused. "You have been courting Rosalie for months, she has told me so."

"She was mistaken," he said quickly. "I could not see myself marrying Rosalie. She does not seem appropriate for me."

"Appropriate how," I asked. "She is very adored among society. If you ask me you could not hope for better match."

"Isabella," he said cutting me off. "I do not aspire to betroth Rosalie because I desire someone else. Someone who is your blood relation and someone to whom you are greatly close with."

"Whom," I asked now endlessly clueless.

"I would like to ask your permission to ask Alice Swan to marry me."

**Dun dun dun!! Okay I realize that was cruel and I'm sorry but you weren't expecting it were you? Ten reviews and you will see what Bella says. Will she give him permission or will it turn disastrous? Hmm I guess you'll just have to review and see.**


	14. Chapter 14

**12 reviews! That is so phenomenal, that's the most I've had for a chapter in this story so great job guys!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I own nothing**

**BPOV**

I could not possibly begin to fathom the words he was speaking to me. This man was almost a complete stranger my family and yet he wanted to marry my only sibling and my closest friend. She also belonged to my one and only loves brother. What could I possibly say? I could not conquer to the engagement. I could never do that to Alice. I would not allow this to be forced upon her.

"Sir I fear that I am not able to provide you with that particular answer," I said calmly. "You see, Alice is my sister. I would never dream of answering for her or giving you my opinion on the courtship in which you speak of."

"Does this mean you are disagreeable towards the marriage Isabella," he asked. "I assure you that I will provide a very well lived life for your dearest sister. She shall be very happy with me." I could not understand why he was speaking as if he already had permission to marry my sister.

"Why do you speak in such a tone sir," I asked. "And why are you asking about my consent to your proposal. I am after all not Alice's mother, I am her sister."

"Perhaps not," he agreed. "But you see Miss Swan; I have already asked the permission of your wonderful mother."

"Did she give her consent," I asked quickly dodging the comment about my mother being wonderful. "Did she tell you, that you could propose to my sister, her youngest child?"

"She did," he said. "She said she would give her consent not only once but a thousand times. I do plan to marry your sister Isabella. I just felt that it would be proper and kind of me to ask of your thoughts before I did such."

"But how can you do so," I asked. "You hardly know her and you have been courting Rosalie for months now. My sister is far too young to be with a man of your _experience_."

"Miss Swan," he reprimanded. "I feel that your words are a bit uncalled for. Your sister will make a fine wife despite her years. I realize that she may not have courted as much as I, but I am willing to accept that."

"Mr. McCarthy," I begged. "Please do not take her away while she is so young. It is my duty to withhold the family name and marry first. I have always been prepared to do so and shall not give my consent to object Alice to that type of life yet."

"Then the only objection you hold is that you should be married first," he said. "Is that not conceited? Shall you truly deny your sister this great happiness because of your pride?" At that moment I wanted nothing more than to throw him out of my home. How could he think such of me? Was that the impression that I left with people?

"Sir," I said. "That is not what I meant to imply at all. My sister is young and naïve to the world. I simply wish for her to experience life before being succumbed by an _arranged_ marriage."

"You make it sound as if marriage is an institution Miss Swan," he accused. "I believed that you would be elated especially since you yourself have just become engaged."

"Emmett," I said using his first name. "I know you may not know me well but I am requesting as your friend that you wait to propose to my sister. She is my best friend and sometimes my only ally in life. Please do not abduct her from my life so soon." He seemed to ponder this for awhile before finally meeting my gaze again and replying.

"Very well Isabella," he said. "I agree that she may possibly be too young for such a proposition like this. I will give you six months, giving you time to settle into married life and giving her time to live her life before becoming my bride."

"Thank you Emmett," I said. By the time Emmett would propose Alice and I would already be married and living separate lives of our own. I almost felt guilty for using such trickery on him, but he would end up with Rosalie anyway. "Now if you will excuse me I must bid you goodbye."

"Of course," I agreed. "You are a very generous man Emmett. I owe you more than I could possibly say."

"As long as I may proudly call you my sister in time you owe me nothing," he said. "Good day."

"Good day," I said dismissing him. The moment the idea of marriage was out of consideration I felt the pressure lifted off my chest. My sister would not have to suffer the same fate as I and even if she did at least she would be with a good man, a kind man.

"Isabella," I heard my mother squeal. "Will you please come here?"

"Yes mother," I said once again trying to maintain my calmness. When I arrived in the kitchen where my mother was waiting I could see she was ready for a brawl.

"I just spoke with Mr. McCarthy," she said circling me. "He has informed me that you have not given consent to his proposal. I assume you have a good reason for doing so and I am very curious to here why."

"I did say so mother," I said. "I cannot believe that Alice marrying at such a young age will be agreeable for her."

"How could you possibly comprehend such a matter Isabella," she yelled. "I am Alice's mother and as such I shall decide when she marries and whom she marries."

"I realize this," I said. "But Alice is my one and only sister and as such I feel a duty towards her. I am marrying and that should bring you peace enough. I advised Mr. McCarthy that within six months Alice would be better suited to accept his hand. Mother I am requesting that you allow my sister more time to animate."

"Very well Isabella," she said sternly. "I will be sympathetic towards your decision. You shall marry first. But mark these words, if Alice does not marry within six months she shall be disowned and stripped of her name."

"I accept your terms and I hope Alice will also," I said. "Now if you will excuse me I feel rather winded from the day and wish to rest."

"I hope you find your dreams pleasant," my mother said coldly. "After all in a short time you may not find an abundant amount of time to sleep."

"Why do you say so," I asked.

"You will be a new bride Isabella," she said. "And as you know well a bride must make her new husband satisfied no matter how costly the measures." I ignored her comment and raced upstairs to see Alice. When I arrived I could still hear her cackling laughter.

"Ally," I said knocking on her door. When she did not answer I knocked again thinking that perhaps she did not hear me the first time. After a third try I gently opened my sister's door to find her collapsed on the floor.

"Ally," I said worried. "Ally dearest please move. Please tell me what has happened."

"He will not return," she wept. As I arrived by her side her words actuality settled in. She was finally acknowledging Jasper's absence.

"He will," I urged. "Alice do you not remember what the letter I received today entailed? They shall return in less than a month's time. Soon after that we will create our new lives with our new husbands and new homes."

"I do not believe so," she said. "Jasper will find someone more suitable for him while I will be forced to marry Emmett."

"How did you hear of such," I asked. To my knowledge Alice did not know yet of the proposal. I had not planned on telling her such seeing as the information would not be relevant soon enough.

"Mother told me," she sobbed. "Your dog of a fiancée came to visit with her today to discuss financial agreements. Afterwards he informed her of Emmett's decision."

"But how could Jacob know of such matters," I asked.

"McCarthy Senior is Jacob's business partner," she said. "He informed Jacob of Emmett's plans."

"Alice," I soothed. "It shall not be. I promise this to you dearest sister. You shall never have to become anyone other than Jasper's wife."

"You cannot promise me this," she accused. "If mother is involved I shall be married within the month. The same will go for you also. Face it Bella we are without a hope in the world."

"Ally there is always hope," I said hugging her. "I have made the arrangements now you shall not have to worry. It felt wonderful to act as the strong one for once. I was finally taking on the role I was always meant too.

"What arrangements are you speaking of," she asked. I was about to answer when I heard my mother screeching for me yet again.

"Isabella you have another visitor," she squealed. I sighed and told Alice that we would continue this discussion after my obligation. When I arrived I was shocked to see no other than Jacob Black waiting for me.

"Mr. Black," I said. "I did not expect you until Sunday as you arranged."

"Miss Swan," he said taking my hand and kissing it, I could feel the bile begin to slowly rise within my throat. "I simply could not delay seeing you any longer. If I may be so bold to say, I truly missed you."

"I see," I said. "Was their something else you wished to discuss other than your admiration for me Mr. Black?"

"I would find it quite preferable if you called me Jacob," he said inching closer to me. "After all you will shortly be the next Mrs. Black." He whispered the last part into my ears trying to be dashing.

"Sir," I said pushing him away. "I shall not be the next Mrs. Black for awhile. I do not plan on making our courtship official for _quite _some time."

"I beg of you not to say such," he said pulling himself yet again closer to me. "I feel terrible anguish knowing that I may not call you my own for that time. If I could allow so I would make you my wife instantly."

"I do not believe you wish so," I said. I tried to escape from his close proximity but he only drew me nearer. "I believe you wish for the physical aspect more than the actual idea of marriage."

"Perhaps," he said drawing his lips to my neck.

"Sir you will grant me some personal space," I demanded.

"Do not act is if you have not been dreaming of this Bella," he said now skimming his nose along my neck.

"It is not an act you dog," I said trying to move away.

"Just breathe deeply my sweet," he said attempting to sound seductive. "It shall be over sooner than you could imagine."

"Please let me go," I begged. "Please." But it was too late his iron gripped held my body tightly and I was without assistance.

**Will she escape? Will Jacob get away with this? Hmm I wonder. If you give me ten reviews then I will update and you will find out. I'm sorry for doing this again. I am the queen of cliffies! **


	15. Chapter 15

**20 REVIEWS! You guys are so incredible I can't believe it. That is double what I asked for so thank you so so much! You guys really are the best! I love that you love my story so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I don't care because I got 20 reviews last chappie!**

**BPOV**

Jacob's strong body lingered over mine as I screamed as loudly as I could muster. I tried to fight him off but my body would only show weakness. I could feel him winning the battle; I could feel my strength begin to drain.

"No," I continued to scream. "Jacob please no! You may have whatever you please but do not do this to me!"

"You want this Bella," he snickered. "I notice the stares you make towards me. You are overcome by my powerful charm as I am you. Please do not deny this emotion any longer; it will only cause more pain. Just tell me how much you adore me. Tell me you love me."

"Jacob I do not love you," I yelled. I continued to try and escape but it did me no service at all. "I do not love you but if you release me I shall marry you regardless."

"Oh you will marry me Miss Swan," he sneered. "If it is the last achievement I have in life I will make you my bride. You do love me even if you cannot see it currently."

"Please," I begged. "Please release me. Please!" But it was no use. My body fell limp in his hands as he backhanded me across the head rendering me unconscious.

The very moment I woke up I found myself alone in my room without Jacob present. I had to ponder whether him being here had just been a horrid dream too vivid to forget.

"I do not know mother," I heard Alice say. "I do not know to where that vile creature escaped. My only wish is that wherever he is, he is dead!"

"Do not speak of such," my mother reprimanded. "He is still a gentleman in society and is fabulously wealthy. Once Isabella returns to her normal state everything will go on as planned."

"Mother how could you," Alice yelled. "Have you not seen your child lying unconscious and nearly violated? If Emmett had not stepped in when he did I fear to acknowledge what could have happened. You should have Jacob murdered for what he has done to her!"

"Hush Alice," she said strictly. "I shall depart to have a discussion with the doctor. Watch over your sister until I have returned" I could hear my mother's heavy footsteps make their way down the long staircase while I tried to remember all that had occurred.

All I could see in my mind were images of a determined Jacob lunging after me. I remembered being knocked beyond the point of consciousness and I vaguely remembered hearing someone attack Jacob.

"Bella," I heard Alice say once she realized I was awake. "Oh thank goodness you are awake. I am so sorry Bella. I should not have allowed you to be alone with _him._"

"The fault is not yours Ally," I said taking her hand. "I should not have allowed myself to be alone with him. I blame myself entirely."

"Bella you shall do no such thing," she said with tears in her eyes. "I was supposed to protect you. I vowed to Edward that no matter what occurred I would keep you safe from that dog."

"Alice you did not know," I said. "None of us could have ever imagined that Jacob would take these measures to be with me in that way."

"He did not succeed Bella," Alice assured. "He was stopped before any more possible damage could be done. He did not steal what is rightfully Edward's."

"What did occur Alice," I asked. "All I can recall is that he was about to succeed in his desperate mission. I cannot remember anything after that moment."

"I heard your screams as did mother," Alice began. "I raced into the living room to assist you but before I could arrive Emmett had Jacob by the throat and was beating him lifeless."

"Emmett did not leave," I asked shocked.

"No he did not," Alice said. "He was contemplating his proposal towards me in the servants' quarters. He said that the speech you made to him had him seriously contemplating his choices. He did not want to deprive me of my one chance for happiness. He believes that everyone should have the opportunity to find their soul mate."

"I was right," I said weakly. "He is a gracious man. You would be terribly lucky to have him Alice. But I believe he is right, you and Jasper deserve that chance."

"He is a wonderful man," she agreed. "If I did not love Jasper so I would marry him."

"So tell me what happened after Ally," I encouraged. "I promise you I can handle this."

"I do not know if I can Bella," she said honestly. She took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak again. "When we arrived in the room we found Emmett but for some reason mother stopped him. She yelled and begged for Emmett to cease his actions."

"How could she," I asked horrified. "Jacob nearly raped me Alice!"

"I know this all too well Bella," she said guiltily. "Emmett threw Jacob out into the streets and called the doctor without the consent of mother. He then carried you up the stairs carefully seeing as you were severely damaged." I had not noticed it before but an intense pain in my leg ribs and head were now burning in anguish.

"You suffered a broken rib and leg. You also had a minor concussion that nearly put you into a coma .You are exceedingly lucky to still be drawing breath."

"Mother is still forcing me into this marriage," I stated. "Isn't she?" Alice looked at me sadly and nodded her head once.

"I tried to persuade her otherwise Bella," she cried. "Truly I did. Even Emmett pleaded for her to make alternate arrangements."

"She will not tire of this fight Ally," I said. "She will continue until there is money in her pocket and a ring on my finger."

"Miss Swan," I heard someone call at the door. I saw Emmett perching cautiously against the doorway as if to ask permission.

"Mr. McCarthy," I acknowledged. "Please do come in."

"Do you believe you can handle a visit," he asked.

"Sir I owe you my life," I said. "A visit is the very least I could do to satisfy you for your heroic deed."

"It was no heroic deed miss," he said. "It was merely the act of a gentleman. Any well brought up man would have done the same."

"Regardless," I said. "I owe you my breath. I hope you will not deny me the pleasure in giving you my thanks and gratitude."

"You being alive is the only gratitude I need dear Isabella," he said.

"Please call me Bella," I said patting the chair beside me. "I proudly call you my friend and as such you must stay and visit with me." He took the seat beside me and he, Alice, and I talked endlessly on meaningless topics until the doctor arrived to check on my status.

"How are we feeling Miss Swan," the handsome doctor asked. People had been speculating about him since he arrived last month. His name was Carlisle Cullen and he was a bachelor from London. He was very handsome and extremely sought after.

"I feel well," I said. "Please call me Bella."

"As you wish Bella," he said. "Please feel free to call me Carlisle then." He smiled brightly and began to look over my injuries carefully. "You seem to have taken quite a fall Bella. May I ask how you took such a stumble?"

"Stumble," I asked. "You believe I injured myself this way by falling?"

"That is what your mother informed me," he said. "Is there an alternate version to this tale?"

"She was nearly raped," Alice said angrily. "Her _fiancée _attacked her and nearly left her for dead. If Emmett had not stepped in Bella would no longer be in existence!"

"Calm down Alice," I soothed. I was as angry as she, but realized I had to stay calm for her. "Her story is correct Carlisle. Jacob did attack me and that is how these injuries came to be."

"Isabella," I heard my mother say. She entered the room dramatically pouncing on my bed and kissing my head. "Oh dearest one, I feared I may have lost you. I cannot believe you took such a terrible fall down those horrid stairs."

"So I understand mother," I said sharply. She smiled flakily once again and took my hand in hers.

"Tell me Doctor," she said. "Will my child make a full recovery?" Carlisle glared deeply at my mother then sympathetically towards me. I knew that if mother found out he knew she would throw an absolute fit and deny everything. Carlisle acknowledged this also and began stopped starring hatefully towards my mother.

"She shall Mrs. Swan," he said. "As long as you allow me to visit her frequently and have a nurse brought in to care for her she will be perfection."

"Oh thank you so," my mother said. "I do not know what I would have done without your gracious service doctor."

"Probably the same as before madam," he said with a tense voice. "I shall leave you now and return soon Bella."

"Thank you doctor," I said. He had saved me more than I could ever repay him for. He truly did care and that was what I found myself being most grateful for.

"Alice, Emmett," my mother said. "Would you please allow me to be alone with Isabella for a few moments?" I winked at them signaling that I was okay with that and they exited the room leaving me alone with _her_.

"What is it you wish you discuss mother," I asked. "Do you wish to reprimand me for defending myself against his attack?"

"Do not speak to me in such a tone Isabella," she snapped. "If you ever do so again I shall beat you within a moment of breath!"

"I shall not marry him," I said. "You may disown me but I shall not take his name."

"You will Isabella," she said forcefully. "Emmett has already informed me that he will not be proposing to Alice so now you are our last hope."

"I will not do it," I said again.

"If you do not I shall throw not only you, but Alice also out onto the streets", she growled. "Is that what you want? Do you want her to be penniless and without family?"

"Please do not do so mother," I begged. "Alice does not deserve this and nor do I."

"Without the both of you I could afford to live comfortably for quite some time," she said gleefully. "You are the only problems I have when it comes to financial circumstances. Now you shall make your choice." As much as I hated to say the words I knew that if I did not agree to such Alice would suffer as well.

"Yes mother," I said. I knew that within the month I would not have to go through with this. Edward would have returned and my worries would be gone.

"Then it is settled," she said tightening the covers around me. "You shall be married to Jacob by the end of the week."

"The end of the week," I said fearfully. "I was not supposed to marry him for quite some time."

"You are correct," she said. "But since Emmett has put him through such humiliation I feel allowing this marriage to happen sooner would lessen the damage."

"But mother," I said but she cut me off.

"Good night dearest one," she said. "I shall begin the wedding plans seeing as your body will not allow you to do so." I could not believe it, Edward would be too late. By the end of the week I would be Mrs. Jacob Black no matter what.

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please do not hate me! So will Bella have to marry the dog or will she escape. If you give me ten reviews you will find out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Readers! Thanks a ton for the reviews they were so great as are all of you! Without further or do here is the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah we've been over this before**

**BPOV**

It was pitch black and deathly cold. I found myself in the middle of a strange forest searching for my beloved one. I screamed out his name countless times and found myself falling over in despair. No matter how vigorously I tried to seek him he could not be found.

"Edward," I screamed one last time. "Edward please return. I need you more than anything, just please return." I fell to the ground numb and senseless. This truly was the end and this time no escape could be found.

"Bella," I heard his velvet voice whisper. "Bella please rise. Please escape or he will find you."

"Who," I asked. "Who will find me Edward?"

"Run," he now shouted. "Run away! He will come after you again you must leave. You may not be saved this time. Run my Bella, run away!"

"Edward help me," I begged. "You are my only light in the darkness. Guide me in this journey. Come back to me."

"Bella," he breathed. "I may not be by your side but I am always living within your heart. You may always find me there. Now please make your way out of this deadly place before he finds you."  
"Who Edward," I asked again. "Please answer me. Please come and save me."

"I can no longer be more than a memory for you love," he said. "It is the future you must live now. Your destiny is predetermined and you must follow the path."

"You are my destiny Edward," I wept. "Without you life does not exist for me."

"I must say goodbye," he said. "I shall never stop loving you my Bella. Please remember to be strong." After Edward's words an image began to appear out of the thick darkness. It was Jacob and he appeared to be prepared for yet another fight. I knew my body nor could my mind handle such intense pain again.

"Run," Edward prompted. "If you do not run he will catch you and your life shall end. Run my Bella and just know that I will always love you." At this point I knew that Edward had left permanently. Jacob continued to run after me as I traipsed off into the deep black forest. When I saw the clear light of day in sight my pace grew quicker and my heart grew stronger. I knew that if I made it into the light no pain would find me.

"I will make you mine," Jacob said. "I will love you and haunt you for the rest of your days Bella. You will not escape me! You will love me and no one else or I will have you dead."

"No," I screamed a final time before Jacob took hold of me. I then awoke to someone shaking me rapidly attempting to pull me out of the horrid nightmare that I knew would be my future.

"Bella," I heard them say. "Bella open your eyes. Please wake child." I opened my eyes cautiously in fear that the dream was a mere reality and Jacob would be standing over me.

"Carlisle," I said with relief. "I am deeply sorry. I did not expect you at such an early hour."

"Bella the clock has almost struck its twelfth hour," he laughed. "You have been in a deep sleep for almost fourteen hours. I awoke you for you seemed to be having a retched dream."

"It was indeed," I admitted. "Unfortunately I cannot escape such a dream any longer. It was merely a premonition to my life within five short days."

"I will find a way Bella," he promised. "No matter what it takes I shall not let you marry such a beastly man. Living without true love is no life at all. You deserve to find the man that shall cherish you forever."

"Would you care to know a secret," I asked. "I have found him Carlisle. My true love is in existence but our destiny's have forced us apart for forever I fear."

"Never say such could be forever Bella," he soothed. "Everything in this life occurs for a reason. If you and this man are truly meant to be then you shall be."

"We had an agreement," I said with tears forming in my eyes. "He promised he would return within the month and I vowed that I would wait here to become his bride."

"Where is he now," he asked.

"He and his brother have signed up for the army," I said. "Edward believed that if he could accumulate a small amount of wealth then he and I would be able to marry."

"Forgive me for asking you this Bella but what is Edward's full name," he asked.

"His name is Edward Anthony Masen," I said though speaking his name pierced my heart. "He and his brother Jasper worked here previously and that is how this romance came to be."

"You are her," Carlisle said with a gleaming smile. "You are whom he spoke of so often. You are Edward's Bella."

"How do you know of him," I asked. "Edward has never mentioned your name before."

"My dear girl," he said patting my hand. "Edward has aspired to become a doctor for quite some time. He would make his way to the clinic every Tuesday and Thursday to assist me. He believes that once he made enough money he could attend college he could make a decent living for the both of you."

"So he spoke of me," I inquired.

"Ever y possible moment," he said. "We spoke of matters of the heart often while working."

"Why did Edward never share this desire with me," I asked. It was very unlike Edward to keep any secret from me, so I found this information surprising.

"He believed you would feel guilty," he said. "He thought that you would think being with you was detaining him from living the life he truly wished too."

"Was that not true Carlisle," I said avoiding his glance. "If Edward had never met me then he could succeed in the profession in which he desired without such complications."

"Bella," he said catching my glance. "Edward always told me that loving you was the worthiest thing he has ever done. His whole life's happiness is wrapped up within you. You are the key to his life."

"Now I am forced to marry another," I said. "Is it not ironic? For once in my life I find happiness and true love and the moment it is professed my world shatters."

"Isabella listen to me," he said forcing me to look at him. "I find Edward to be like a son to me. I would do anything to assist him even if that means finding away for you to escape this life of treachery."

"But what could you possibly do sir," I said. "Edward is too distant and my mother is too observant. I am her only hope. Without me her life shall end in destitution."

"Trust me dearest one," he said. "I shall keep you safe." Carlisle rose and gently kissed me on the forehead. Carlisle reminded me so much of my own father, so protective and loving. "Now please rest your eyes momentarily. Your nurse shall be coming in to visit you shortly."

"Have I not found enough sleep," I teased. "I fear if I draw my eyes closed again I shall never open them. Of course that may be the perfect solution to the problems I find myself forced to face."

"Possibly," he said with a wink. I did not understand the implication he was trying so desperately to say but I knew I would find out soon enough. I closed my eyes and pictured Edward in my mind. His every aspect played repeatedly in my head. I thought of his brilliant bronze hair and his tantalizing green eyes. He seemed to be nothing more than a distant dream regardless of my wishes.

"Good morning," I heard someone say. A young woman who looked to be about the same age of Carlisle entered my room. "How are you this morning Miss Swan?"

"I find myself well," I lied. "I am sorry if this perhaps may sound rude but who are you?"

"That is not rude at all," she laughed. "Natural curiosity is a wonderful thing to acquire. My name is Esme, Esme Williams."

"Oh," I said. "You must be the nurse that Carlisle spoke of."

"Was he speaking of me," she asked now turning flushed.

"Briefly," I said. Her face turned an even brighter shade of crimson before she made her way over to my bedside to examine my numerous injuries.

"He is a wonderful man," she said sighing. "He is a brilliant doctor is he not?"

"Very," I agreed. "He has treated me with much kindness. Kindness I fear I do not deserve."

"How can you say such," she asked. "You Miss Swan have done nothing to feel shame for."

"I have ruined my loves life," I said. "I have agreed to marry someone I shall never love all to save my family."

"I see that as noble," she said taking a place beside me. "Carlisle will find a way to help you Miss Swan."

"Please call me Bella," I said. "Has Carlisle told you the truth of my story? It is not the fairy tale my mother wishes to portray."

"Bella," she said. "True happiness derives from true pain. That is just how life is. You must find the light within the destruction and live for only that."

"I feel so lost," I confessed. "Here I barely know you and I feel you understand me more than I do my own self."

"You and I are such similar creatures," she said frowning. "I too am being forced to marry without love."

"You love Carlisle," I said. "Don't you?"

"With my whole heart Bella," she said. "But I could never find the courage to tell him so. I may be without hope but you; you have every hope in the world."

"Hope no longer seems possible," I said. "Carlisle may conjure any plan he wishes but I doubt it shall be. I do not deserve such happiness in my life and I have always known that. I have never been worthy of Edward's love."

"Bella you may not determine such on your own," Esme said. "It is not for us to decide whom we fall in love with. The only duty we have is to follow our hearts and love when we can."

"Esme," I asked. "How do you find so much faith when you realize what your future shall also hold?"

"What was meant to be intended will happen," she said. "I have faith that God will direct my life towards the correct path. When life seems empty sometimes faith is the only option to choose."

"Thank you Esme," I said. She reminded me of what a real mother should be.

"It was no trouble Bella," she said.

"Bella," I heard Carlisle say as he entered the room. He met Esme's gaze and I could tell the truth that neither would confess to each other. They were in love and were living the same situation as Edward and I.

"Yes Carlisle," I said stealing him from his thoughts. He looked startled for a moment before he redirected his attention towards me.

"Yes," he said. "Bella is there any way you may reach Edward." I thought about it for a moment before I realized I was in possession of his address.

"It may be impossible to reach him but I do have his mailing address from Europe," I said. "He may be already returning though."

"We must try," he urged. "Write him a letter and I will make certain that he receives it." I did as he asked and wrote to Edward explaining everything that had occurred during these last couple of days. I did not know if he would receive it but I had to attempt regardless. I was just about to hand Carlisle the letter when I heard someone approach the door.

"Isabella," I heard the voice sneer. "I wish to speak with you _privately._"

**Who is it? Hmmm review and I'll tell you. Let's try for fifteen reviews this time and then I'll update. Thanks for reading guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Great job on reviews guys! It wasn't quite fifteen but you guys did such an awesome job this week that I'm updating anyway. Thanks for reading guys I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own Edward...Pshh I wish**

My hands began to tremble as his eerie shadow appeared in my doorway. Every aspect of him lead my hands to tremble and my heart to race. It was not Edward, it wasn't even close. Standing in my doorway was none other than Jacob Black.

"Isabella," he said. "Please allow me to talk to you alone. Make your _friends_ leave immediately."

"I will do no such thing," I said quickly. "You have no right at all to be here Jacob. I wish for you to leave and never return."

"Now Isabella," he sneered. "Is that anyway to talk to your potential husband?"

"I believe she asked you to leave," Carlisle said in an angered tone. "Bella needs to heal after the damage that has been caused against her. Please leave voluntarily while you still maintain some aspect of dignity sir."

"I do not know what you are describing doctor," he said slyly. "Isabella took a torrential fall that lead her to be in her current state."

"Jacob you may say whatever you choose to clear your conscious, but I will be damned if I let you within an inch of Bella," Carlisle said taking a protective stance over me.

"What seems to be the dilemma here," I heard my mother say. "Jacob have you been able to give your explanation to Isabella?"

"No," he said. "The doctor has forbidden me to be near her."

"Doctor Carlisle," my mother asked. "Could this possibly be true?"

"I do not feel Jacob being near Bella is the best choice currently," he said. "She needs time to heal and be free of any stress."

"And you believe that her _fiancée _causes her _stress_," she laughed.

"Yes," he said. "I do believe so, and I wish for Jacob to leave."

"Well luckily you are not her parent," she said. "If you were Isabella would never marry."

"If Isabella were my daughter she would not be forced to marry_ him_," Carlisle said angered.

"Leave sir," my mother instructed. "It is not your duty to look upon my child. Allow Jacob to visit her, and then you may return."

"Madam you surely do not think of this to be a positive choice," Carlisle said.

"I am her mother sir," she snapped again. "Now please exit. I shall join you shortly" Carlisle and Esme both rose and began to exit the room. Panic once again began to build within me.

"Listen to what needs to be said," my mother whispered into my ear. "Remember who you are Isabella Swan." I closed my eyes in fear that the tears would soon betray me. She left the room and closed the door.

"Once again we find ourselves alone," Jacob said. "Hopefully this visit does not end as poorly as the last."

"If you keep your distance sir this situation shall stay pleasant," I said willing my voice not to tremble. "Otherwise I fear you may not fare as well."

"Do you mean to threaten me Isabella," he asked.

"It is not I who make the threats," I said. "I am merely the person who may uphold them."

"I do not see your body guard miss," Jacob chuckled. "Without him no battle may be one by you."

"I would not be so sure sir," I said. "I have many people who would be willing to prove you wrong."

"I have not come here to quarrel," he said changing the subject.

"Then why do you find yourself here," I asked. "Have you not tortured me enough for one lifetime?"

"My apologies go without saying miss," he said. "I was fairly intoxicated during my last trip here and found it difficult to maintain my manners."

"Who is to say you will maintain your manners now sir," I growled.

"I cannot deny that simply the sight of you makes me faultier," he said. "Your very presence is intoxicating to me. I find being near you is almost like an addiction."

"Yet you know I feel differently," I said. "Surely you do not believe I shall ever want to be yours. You do not deserve me and you never shall."

"Who are you to make such a judgment," he asked looking pained. "I am a good man miss. You may not think so at this moment but I shall make myself worthy of you."

"Why do you want me," I asked. "It is obvious to me that you believe you could do more for yourself."

"I love you," he said.

"You do not know me sir," I said. "If you did you would realize I am the last woman you would be destined to love."

"Do you not love me at all," he asked.

"I have known you a mere three weeks," I said. "Within that period of time you have not proven yourself a gentlemen or a man worth loving."

"Do you truly think so highly of yourself Isabella," he asked. "You may be delightful to look at but you surely do not believe yourself to be ravishing?"

"I am not blind to my features," I said. "Regardless of this I feel that I do not deserve the wrath of your love."

"My, my," he said. "Your mother was correct, you are rather perverse." He came closer to my bed side and took my left hand in his two big ones. He eyes found the ring on my finger as he gripped my palm tightly. "You are to be my wife miss. You shall never survive this marriage if you do not attempt to give me what I desire."

"What is it exactly that you desire," I asked.

"I desire your love," he said. "You may not be the most desirable but you certainly are the strongest. You will fare well in the common tasks of a wife. You will also be able to handle me; very few women could ever say the same."

"What do you mean," I asked. His dark eyes closed while his facial expressions turned to anger.

"This has not been my first digression Isabella," he said. "I have been betrothed before."

"This is not your first marriage," I asked in disbelief. "If you have a wife then why do you desire marriage with me?"

"She is no longer amongst the living," he said darkly. "She and I found numerous distinctions among us and the marriage did not survive. If she would have listened to my suggestions she may still be present in this world." I could feel the tears escape my eyes and my body begin to tremble. He dropped my hand and glared at me.

"You took her life," I clarified.

"She did not do as I wished Isabella," he stated. "I would not want the same future for you." He starred at me once more to judge my reaction to his speech before exiting the room. I drew my sheets closer to my body willing them to help me escape.

"Bella," I heard Carlisle say. "Good heavens child are you alright? Did he harm you?"

"He killed her," I said. Those three words seemed to be the only ones to pass from my mouth.

"Who," Carlisle asked mystified. "Whom did he kill?"

"His first wife," I managed to say. "She did not do as he willed so he stole her life. " Carlisle took me into his arms and pulled me into a tight embrace. "I fear I will be next Carlisle. If Edward does not return surely my life will be no more."

"I will not allow this," he said. "Esme, will you come here momentarily."

"What is it doctor," she asked.

"I need your assistance," he said. "Please assure me that I may count on your help."

"Of course," she agreed. "What matter do you need assistance with?"

"I need you to distract her mother," he said pointing to me. "Give me fifteen minutes and meet me outside. I shall have Bella with me."

"What," I asked bewildered. "Carlisle my mother will notice my dismissal."

"You shall fake your own death Isabella," he said. "You shall write a suicide note explaining to your mother that you could not go through with the nuptials."

"Will she not notice the absence of my body," I asked. "If I am dead she shall wonder."

"I will keep her away," he said. "I shall replace your body for the funeral and tell your mother that it is indeed you."

"I do not know if I can find the will to do so," I said. "I fear I shall not be able to leave Alice alone. Mother will surely force her into marriage if I am not here to protect her."

"I have discussed this with her," he said. "While you were alone with Jacob, Alice and I devised a plan. Edward and Jasper will be returning shortly. Your mother and sister shall have to endure a mourning period so marriage shall be out of the question for at least a short time."

"Where shall I be during that time," I asked.

"You shall stay with me," he said. "Esme will stay with us also, ensuring you heal properly. Then when Edward returns the plans you have previously made shall become a reality."

"I cannot ask this of either of you," I said. "I do not deserve such."

"You shall also be assisting me," Esme said quickly. "If I am not under seclusion I shall not be forced to marry either."

"Esme," Carlisle said. "If you shall no longer be under such obligation might I ask one favor of you?"

"What is you wish to ask of me," she said. He rose from the bed so he could stand next to her. He took her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Be my wife," he said. "I have loved you since the first moment we met. Marry me."

"Of course," she said with tears in her eyes. "I feared you did not feel the same."  
"I always have and always will," he said.

"I love you," she stated.

"And I love you," he said. They kissed passionately before remembering my presence.

"Bella," Alice said appearing at my door.

"Alice," I said relieved. She rushed to me and hugged me tightly.

"What shall I ever do without you," she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I feel the same," I said. "Alice are you sure you want to go through with this. It is quite a large favor for me to ask of you."

"Perhaps," she said. "But I love you. You are my best friend and my sister. I would do anything for you." She hugged me tighter before finally releasing me. "This will work Bella, I promise."

"I know," I breathed. "I love you."

"And I you," she said. "I shall visit you frequently as I may manage." I nodded in response and said goodbye one last time.

"Are you prepared to do this," Carlisle asked.

"Yes," I said. "Let us begin."

**Will she escape successfully? Fifteen reviews and I will update!**


	18. Chapter 18

**20 reviews guys! That is so awesome and I'm so glad you are all addicted. Reading reviews totally makes my day and encourages me to update vastly so we both win! Great job again.**

**Disclaimer: I am in my happy place currently not only do I own Edward but he is totally my boyfriend.**

**Edward: Excuse me Bellaklutz2010?**

**Me: Yes my perfect fictional boyfriend?**

**Edward: You might want to wake up, your readers want the update.**

**Yeah I own nothing but that was fun to write!**

**BPOV**

Carlisle lifted me into his arms so I might be transported more rapidly. He must have been planning this for awhile seeing as he had a covered secluded carriage ready for my vast escape.

"Stay here Bella," he said. "I shall return shortly, I promise." My heart began to race as realization hit me. I was free, finally free to live my life independently without anyone to answer to. Once Carlisle left, my thoughts turned to Edward. Soon enough I would be in his arms, soon enough I would be his wife.

"No," I heard someone scream. "No it cannot be true! Tell me such cannot be true!" I recognized my mother's frantic cry though I was at least a half a mile away from the house. "Do something you useless idiot! Revive her, bring her back."

Every screech that passed through her body sent a pang to my heart. For the first time in my life I was taking charge of my life. I was deserting my mother and every comfort I had ever known. For once in my mother's life she would need to suffice independently instead of using her daughters.

"Bella, allow me entrance," I heard Esme say.

"Esme," I asked for clarification.

"Yes Bella it is me," Esme said. "Carlisle shall be out shortly but until then I must stay with you. From this moment on I am not to be seen nor are you." I allowed her into the carriage and the true wait began.

Anticipation racked through my bruised and withered body once more. I could feel the adrenaline increasing within me. In mere minutes I would start my life anew.

"Esme it is I," I heard Carlisle say. Esme opened the door for him but Carlisle did not enter.

"Bring her back damn you," I heard my mother say. She was approaching the carriage vastly and looked to be furious. "I want to see my daughter."

"They have already collected her body Mrs. Swan," Carlisle said with panic in his voice.

"She was alive not an hour ago," she yelled. I was truly surprised she would allow herself to act in such a manner while in public. "Your orders were to save her, to heal her. Now you say that she is no more. I blame you!"

"Mrs. Swan," Carlisle said. "Your daughter lived a miserable existence. She was never able to find happiness when all you produced for her was darkness."

"Are you placing the blame on me," she asked horrified. "I leave my child with you for not fifteen minutes before she is declared dead."

"You drove her to this action," Carlisle hissed. "Isabella shall be far happier without you. She may now live in the peace that God always intended. I am not surprised she found a way to escape you by taking her own life!"

"How dare you," my mother said through tears. Carlisle signaled for the driver to begin while my mother called after him. "I blame you! You killed my child! You killed my hope!"

I breathed a deep sigh of relief when her scream finally faded away. If the wagon had not been covered she would have found me undoubtedly.

"Bella," Carlisle said. "Why do you weep so my child?" I had not noticed the tears flowing from my eyes until that moment.

"I'm free," I breathed. "I need not fear any longer. I am forever free."

"Yes," Carlisle agreed. "We shall all start anew. From this moment on you shall be known as Isabella Cullen."

"Carlisle you need not do so," I said. "You have given me the greatest gift I could ever ask. I could not expect for you to take me as your own also."

"Bella," he said taking my hand. "You have always grown in a world that showed no love, and yet you still maintain being you. You love unconditionally with all of your heart, now I am asking you to share that with me. I want you to be my daughter so I might show you the true love of a family."

"And I wish for you to mine also," Esme said. "I could never ask for a more exceptional woman to call my daughter." As the tears of joy continued to flow fully I threw myself into Carlisle and Esme's arms. For the first time I possessed what years of riches could never give me, a complete loving family.

Carlisle's home was exceedingly large yet still charming. I had not understood why anyone would need such a large home until I looked at Carlisle and Esme holding each other. At that moment I understood his reasoning's. Carlisle dreamed of a family, a family that he would build with Esme and a family that I could proudly call myself a part of.

"Are you afraid," Esme asked me later that night while I read quietly by the fire.

"What matters could I find fear in," I asked.

"Bella you need not pretend," she said. "I have never been more certain of my decisions and yet I am terrified. Do you fear you made a mistake?  
"No," I answered honestly. "I find that my faith succumbs to my fears. The decision I made is one that I shall never regret nor doubt."

The next few weeks seemed to pass slowly as I awaited Edward. Alice assured me the very moment Edward returned she would acknowledge him of me and where he could find me. While my days continued to pass, I found that the pure suspense seemed to kill me more and more every passing moment.

"Do you find no relief," Esme chuckled. "The month is almost through. Edward shall be returning at any moment."

"And yet the moments seem to torture me," I said. "Esme how did you find such strength to wait for Carlisle? Surely it must have driven you mad."

"At times," she said. "But Bella absence does make the heart grow fonder."

"My mind agrees with you yet my heart screams at me to disagree," I said. "I wish Edward would find his way back to me. I miss him so."

"Will Alice visit again today," she asked. So far Alice had been visiting twice a week. Every time she arrived I begged her for news of Edward yet she had none.

"She did promise to sneak away," I said. "Mother has been working relentlessly to find her a suitor before the wages run through."

"Does she know no pain," Esme asked. "Her daughter was found to be deceased without a trace and yet she feels nothing."

"The only pain she endures is for her wealth" I said. "Even at the funeral she willed Alice mourn with potential suitors. My mother has never shown a sign of care, I do not understand why you find yourself shocked at her actions."

"Because my daughter," Esme said wrapping her arms around me tightly. "The very thought of losing you even to marriage breaks my heart. We all love you so my dearest one."

"And I love you," I said. "I shall feel relief when we no longer find the need to hide."

"I have news that shall make you smile," Esme said.

"Please do tell," I begged. "I fear I have lost my joy."

"Well in that case maybe I shall tell you later," she teased. "The news may only become greater within time."

"Do not tease me so Esme," I said.

"As you wish," she said. "Carlisle and I are to be wed later this evening. The judge has graciously agreed to bless the union before the fifth hour."

"Oh Esme," I said hugging her. "Nothing could thrill me more."

"I find that difficult to believe," she said.

"Why do you say such," I asked.

"I have a favor to ask of you," she said.

"Name it and it shall be done," I said.

"I wish for you to be my maid of honor," she said.

"You were correct," I said. "I still have the ability to grow more joyous." I took my new mother into my arms and hugged her tightly. "I shall be honored to be your maid of honor."

"Hello," I heard Carlisle call. "Where shall I find my lovely ladies?"

"Within the studies," I called back to him.

"Hello dearest ones," he said placing a kiss on both of our cheeks. "Have you told Bella of our news?"

"I have," Esme said.

"I am so thrilled," I said. "I cannot believe how much happiness this news brings to me."

"Then you shall surely be elated in a moment," Carlisle said.

"What do you mean," Esme asked just as curious as I was.

"The judge has made me exuberant," Carlisle said. "Not only shall we be married this evening but the judge shall also declare Bella legally ours."

"You mean I shall officially become Isabella Cullen," I asked. Carlisle nodded once and picked me up into his arms.

"We may now officially call you our own," he said.

Later that evening I assisted Esme into her gown, she looked to be the picture of perfection. The very sight of her created hopeful thoughts within my mind. As soon as Edward would return it would be us being joined as man and wife.

"Dearest Bella," she said hugging me tightly. "You being here with me truly makes everything seem so complete."

"Thank you mother," I said. "I love you both infinitely."

"And we love you," she said. "Now shall we begin?"

As Esme made her way down the aisle I could see Carlisle's last breath escape jaggedly from his body. As Carlisle and Esme recited their vows to each other I realized I was wrong. There were more than only two choices in life; as long as you opened your heart the possibilities were endless.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the judge said. "You may kiss your bride." Carlisle took Esme into his arms and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster.

"And as for you miss," the judge said. "I now declare you Isabella Marie Cullen."

"I fear she shall not remain that way for long," I heard a familiar voice say. "She shall be Isabella Marie Masen momentarily."

**Hmmm I wonder who that could be? Let's try for fifteen reviews again and you shall find out what happens next. Thanks for reading guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**OVER 200 REVIEWS!! OME that is so awesome guys, you are the best! Thank you so much for all of you that reviewed I am thrilled. Also I am excited because today the official countdown begins. 30 DAYS TILL TWILIGHT, OH YEAH!!**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't even care that I don't own this story, I'm just that happy!**

**BPOV**

"Edward," I screamed before I jumped into his broad arms. I did not even need to look at his face to realize it was truly him. As soon as I found myself engrossed into his body I let out a sigh of relief. I had been waiting for this moment for longer than forever.

"Bella," he said with shock in his voice. Had he not expected to find me there?

"How did you," I began to say but he cut me off with a kiss. When our lips met I felt my legs give out immediately. He took me into his strong arms supporting all of my weight while he continued to deepen the kiss.

"I love you Bella," he said. "I shall never leave your side again and this is my solemn vow."

"I believe you," I said. "I feared you would never return and yet here you stand. How did I not know of your return? Alice promised me as soon as you arrived she would bring me to you."

"I arrived at your home not two hours ago," he began. "But then I saw the black on the door and found your weeping mother. When I asked her who had passed she…" I suddenly realized why he had been so shocked to find me.

"You thought I was dead," I said. He nodded and response and opened his mouth to speak.

"When I discovered your death," he began. "I decided it would be best to find my own death. That is my reason for my presence here."

"Edward I am sorrier then I could possibly ever convey," I said with a trembling voice. "I pretended to take my life in order to escape. I never wished for you to believe so."

"Why ever did you intend on escaping in the first place," he asked. He then looked over my body as to survey the damage he had not seen. "Bella what has happened?"His face became as hard as stone as I began to fear that Jacob's life would soon end.

"Jacob attacked Bella," Carlisle said for me. "When she would not indulge him he overtook Bella rather violently. If Emmett McCarthy were not there to save her I fear Bella may have not survived."

"He did this to you," Edward growled no longer meeting my eyes.

"Yes," I said truthfully. "Afterwards Carlisle was sent to revive my battered body. When he saw the situation I was in and the fact that my mother refused to help me he saved me."

"Carlisle," Edward spoke softly. "How may I ever thank you for all you have done? Without you I would have lost her forever."

"We love Bella," Carlisle said truthfully. "She never deserved the life she was dealt yet she maintained her strength until she no longer could."

"Edward I had no other choice," I said pulling myself closer to him. "If I had not escaped I would be married to Jacob at this very moment."

"What do you mean," he asked. "The wedding was not to be for months."

"Well," I sighed. "That had not been the first occurrence of Jacob's behavior. The previous time I was able to fight him off seeing as he was rather intoxicated. However when I did manage to release myself from him he became angry. Mother allowed me to stay within term of probation, but when this occurred again she saw is as me being defiant of her, so she insisted I marry Jacob within the week."

"I will kill that bastard," Edward said through clenched teeth. "He shall never lay another hand upon you Isabella!"

"Edward," I said soothingly. "Love look at me." When his eyes met mine he began to relax. "There was nothing you could have done. Jacob attacking me was something that none of us anticipated. Now it is through and my family does not know I am alive, it is over."

"Do you swear," he asked.

"Yes," I said. "Edward it has always been you and I love you with all of my heart. Jacob shall be a part of our lives no more." Edward lifted my hands to his face and gently embraced me again. This time his touch lingered as if proving that he may never release me.

"Bella," he asked after awhile. "Shall we become man and wife this night?"

"I could never dream of anything more," I told him. "Let me become yours eternally tonight." Edward asked the judge if he would be willing to perform one more ceremony as Carlisle and Esme stood close by in support.

"Dearly beloved," the preacher began to say, but he was suddenly interrupted by a loud crash. Alice and Jasper appeared at the door appearing frantic.

"Bella," Alice screamed. "Bella, Edward you must leave this instant. Mother has discovered everything!"

"Alice how might that be," I asked flustered. "Mother believes me to be dead."

"Rosalie has proved to her otherwise," she gasped. I could not believe such news. How could my best friend who also believed me to be dead betray me in such a manner?

"What proof does she hold," I asked bitterly. "She has no clue of my wear abouts and she never shall!"

"She found the letter you wrote to Edward Bella," Alice said. I had forgotten to give it to Carlisle so that Edward might be reached during my hasty escape. "She saw you and Dr. Cullen attempting an escape and that is when she began to doubt your immortality seeing as you had been seen moments earlier."

"Now you shall pay," I heard a chilling voice announce. Edward pulled me securely to his chest as my mother and Rosalie entered the room. "Did you miss me my dearest friend," Rosalie asked mockingly. "Pity that you did not live to see the day of your wedding, or perhaps just not the wedding you dreamed of."

"How could you Rosalie," I asked with hatred laced in my voice. "You were supposed to bind all of my secrets to the grave. How could you betray me so?"

"Oh dearest," she laughed. "It is not you I wished to betray that was merely a bonus to my ingenious plan."

"I do not understand your words," I said. "If you did not wish to harm me then whom did you wish to punish Rosalie."

"Why Alice of course," she sneered.

"Why would you attempt hurting me," Alice asked surprised. "I surely have never done harm to you."

"Oh child," Rosalie laughed haughtily. "Did you truly believe you could call yourself Emmett's without punishment? He was mine, he has always been mine! Why would he ever consider you when he could be with me? Why now did he suddenly wish to marry you?"

"She had no part of that," I said defending her. "Alice found herself just as shocked with Emmett's proposal as I!"

"Do not lie," Rosalie shouted. "This was your plan Alice was is not? Marry for wealth but maintain a lover a la carte? It would surely solve all of your financial issues, and you knew Emmett would be more than willing to help you?"

"Why would Emmett feel such obligation," Alice asked. "He never had a single reason to acknowledge my existence."

"Perhaps he was using you as well my dear," she said. "Emmett probably believed being with you would create jealously within me. It was purely his ploy to return me next to his side."

"Why do you believe so Rosalie," I asked. "Emmett stated to me that he wanted no part of you! He said he did not wish to make you his bride."

"He was simply jealous," she said. "Rightly so, I did find myself in a certain gentleman's company most of the time."

"How could you, you whore," I said. "Emmett never loved anyone more than he did you and yet you have the nerve to become someone's harlot?"

"Look who is speaking so accusingly," she roared. "You hid a secret affair from your mother while you gave yourself entirely to another man!"

"How could you know that Rosalie," I asked. "How long have you been watching me in secret?"

"Since the day you said yes to my gentlemen caller," she said. "Jacob asked me for my hand long before you came into the picture. When I denied him he became upset and asked you of all people to become his."

"You have been having an affair with Jacob," my mother asked shocked. I had almost forgotten her existence seeing as she had not spoken a word until this moment. "You conveyed to me that you were watching Isabella to insure the wedding would proceed."

"Shut up old hag," she yelled. "Simply because you hired me to take care of your dirty details does not mean I shall follow all orders. Snooping for you also did wonders for me."

"Mother how could you," I said. "You are my mother; surely you could not betray me so."

"You have betrayed me more Isabella," she barked. "Faking your own suicide in attempt to escape me so you may marry the help? I shall not live to see the day you do so! You shall marry Jacob as soon as he arrives."

"I shall not," I yelled. "You have no rights to make me do so!"

"You are my child Isabella Marie Swan," she yelled in return. "You shall do as I say."

"She is our child," Esme said. "It was made official today as was our marriage. She is now Isabella Marie Cullen and you will find that you own no rights within the courts!"

"Bella tell me this is not true," she said now worried. "I love you so my dearest. You cannot leave your sister and me to starve to death."

"Alice shall be fine," I growled. "As for you, I care not what occurs. I should not care if you become a beggar within the streets. I shall no longer call you my mother, that position has been overtaken by Esme."

"Surely she cannot be your mother," she said. "She did not birth you nor feed or cloth you!"

"Perhaps not," Esme said. "But I have loved and revived Bella from the mess that was her life before she was rid of you. I love her, and to me she is no less than blood!"

"Think of your father Isabella," my mother begged once again. "Think of what he would have wanted for you. I have only ever tried to assist him with his plans for you."

"The only plans you wished to withhold were in vain," I said. "You are nothing to me and you never shall be again."

"Isabella," I heard a horrid voice announce. "You shall not speak to your mother so. You shall show he proper respect and that is an order."

"I am not your property Jacob," I said. As Jacob made his presence known I felt Edward stiffen as he held me closer.

"You shall find your way home now before you find your death dog," Edward growled.

"Do not be crude peasant," Jacob laughed. "I have more power than I appear to."

"Did I not ask you to leave," Edward said. "I will kill you Jacob Black. I shall kill you with my bear hands now for all you have done to my love, my life."

"She was no more than a toy for me," Jacob said. "All I wanted was to employ the many charms she possessed. You know what I speak of all too well sir. Steal her virtue then leave her penniless and broken."

"You monster," I said. Before another word could be spoken Edward lunged at Jacob who in return pulled out a gun.

"Not so fast you pampas ass," Jacob said holding the gun to Edward. I could feel my heart begin to beat through my chest as Jacob walked slowly towards Edward. "What do you find more worthy, your life or your lady?"

"That is a question I shall never dignify sir," Edward said. "I would die a thousand deaths before I let you within an inch of her."

"As you wish," Jacob said as he moved his thumb to pull the trigger. Jasper lunged into him to save his brother. As he did so, Jacob let a single shot blow from the gun. Edward and Jasper rose from the floor unharmed, but I could not say the same for Jacob. He had taken his own life during the struggle for death.

"Bella," Edward said as he raced to my side. He took me into his arms as my body broke into hysteria. Jasper looked destroyed and guilty. I could tell he felt responsible for the horrendous accident that had just take place. He pulled Alice within his arms as she attempted to calm him.

"You whore," Rosalie yelled with vengeance in her eyes. She took Jacob's gun from his lifeless body and aimed it directly towards me. "You shall die you heartless bitch! You shall die!" She closed her eye and shot, but before the bullet could make its way to my chest Edward stepped in place. Now lying within a puddle of blood below my feet was Edward.

"No," I screamed. "Edward return to me! Edward awake, please awake! Edward!" I continued to scream his name as I held him tightly. "Edward, do not leave me. Please do not leave me."

**Please do not hate me please? 20 reviews and I will update. No flames please, I promise I did this for good reasons.**


	20. Chapter 20

**HELLO READERS! I cannot believe this is the last chapter, it makes me so sad. Anyway I just wanted to thank every single one of you who reviewed, you are amazing! Also thank you so much for all of the alerts. Each one of those emails thrilled me and inspired me to write more and more each day.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Edward would you like to do the honors.**

**Edward: I thought I was dead?**

**Me: Maybe I think you're just too sexy to kill…You may survive.**

**Edward: I still love Bella.**

**Me: Say that one more time I really will make you non-existent!**

**Edward: Okay to save my own neck, literally, I'll just say bellaklutz2010 does not own Twilight.**

**Me: Good sexy vampire!**

**BPOV**

"Edward," I begged. "Please come back to me my love. Please I beg of you."

"Bella allow me to attend to him," Carlisle said moving me to the side. I took my place on the other side of Edward and held his hand tightly. "He is still maintaining a pulse though I fear it to be weak."

"Carlisle do something," I begged. "If his body still draws breath he cannot be so far gone."

"Esme love, please retrieve my doctors bag from my study," Carlisle directed. "Jasper assists me in moving Edward to the table; we shall have to perform surgery immediately." Jasper and Esme did as Carlisle asked while I stayed closely by my loves side.

Carlisle worked intently and quickly while I tried not to become faint from the sight of so much blood. Hours later Edward was breathing normally and had a secure pulse but still would not wake.

"Bella," Esme said coming behind me. "Sweetheart you should find some time to rest. I assure you if Edward awakes I shall retrieve you immediately."

"I cannot leave him," I said weakly. "If I never sleep again I do not care. I love this man and I shall not leave his side for even a moment until he draws breath once more."

"Very well dearest," she said kissing me on the cheek. "I shall let you to stay with him. Please do not allow yourself anymore heartache Bella. What occurred could never be considered your fault."

"The fault is all mine Esme," I retorted. "If I had not been selfish then none of this would have occurred."

"Bella how you can say such," Esme asked. "If you had not found such courage this situation would have been much worse."

"What could be worse," I asked. "Jacob is dead, my family is furious, and now because of me Edward may die!"

"Look at me," Esme said taking my face in her hands. "Edward loves you Isabella. If you would have married Jacob, Edward would have killed him regardless. As for Edward's actions, he did it because he loves you. He would die a thousand times before you felt an ounce of pain."

"How could he love someone who causes him this," I said gesturing towards him. "I have been adding to his pain since the day we met. I cannot deserve him and I certainly never shall."

"Who is to say who we love," Esme asked. "You cannot determine who you shall give your heart too. Edward loves you because of all the wonderful qualities you posses. And you love him for the same reasons."

"My only prayer is that he would open his eyes," I said. "I have always thought whenever I gazed into his eyes I had all I could ever need. When he arrived into my life every wish was answered and every dream came true."

"He will awake Bella," Esme assured. "Just maintain that faith you posses so deeply. You shall see that prayer is the answer to all." As Esme left me alone in the room with Edward I did as she instructed, I prayed.

I prayed until I had no strength to function. I awoke the next morning groggy and fatigued. I had never known such exhaustion in my life. Edward's hand continued to lay limp in my own as I continued to hold his securely.

"Good morning my love," I whispered. "I realize that I have already asked so much of you but I must ask you one more favor." I grasped his hand tighter and leaned over so my mouth spoke directly into his ear. "Wake my love. Look at me once more and acknowledge that you shall not leave me. Awake once more and I swear upon my own life that I shall never cause you such pain again." I then sat patiently awaiting his words. When they did not come I found myself crying over him in despair. Without him life held no meaning. What could be left of me if he found no part within my life?

"Bella," I heard him moan. "Bella where are you? Bella please return to me." I could not believe it. Edward was merely sleeping, and talking quite profusely.

"Edward," I whispered in his ear again. "I am here by your side. All you must do is open your eyes and you shall find me." I squeezed his hand once more, only this time he responded. He held my hand tightly before opening his eyes and starring at me intently.

"Bella," he said. "Could it really be you? Do my eyes deceive me or are you truly standing before me?"

"I am here," I said with tears flowing down my cheeks. "I am here and I shall never hurt you again. Edward…" But he would not allow me to speak the last sentence. He attacked my lips with even more intensity than the previous night.

"I love you," he stated. "Forever."

"And I love you," I said.

"I shall never allow you to leave my side again," he said. "I do not care if you say you only cause pain towards me. If pain is what I must endure to be with you than I shall take it without complaint or thought."

"Edward," Carlisle said as he entered the room with Esme. "You have awoken, it is a miracle!"

"I had to return to my angel," Edward said gripping me tightly. "She is the reason I take breathe every breath."

"You were right Esme," I said. "Prayer is the answer to everything." Esme and I exchanged smiles as I cried tears of joy and relief. Edward kissed every one of them away and pulled me into his chest where he simply held me.

"Bella," Alice said entering the room. "Edward! You are awake; oh I knew you would come back! Jasper he is awake!" As Jasper entered the room I could see the relief light up his face. I could tell that thought of losing Edward killed him as well.

"Edward," Jasper said. "I am so sorry for all that has occurred. I blame myself entirely."

"Jasper I find you are as silly as Bella," Edward laughed.

"What ever do you mean," I asked curiously.

"Bella just because I am not conscious does not mean I cannot hear you," Edward said. "Neither of you are at fault in this situation. It was of my own free will that I took the bullet."

"Let us not discuss blame any further," Carlisle said. "Alice was their not something you wished to discuss with Bella and Edward."

"Oh yes," she said looking happy once more. "Bella mother has been arrested."

"What," I asked incredulously. "On what charge has she been fined upon?"

"Fraud and Embezzlement," Jasper answered. "Shortly after the authorities arrived last night to take Rosalie into custody they arrested your mother as well."

"Apparently mother was keeping more secrets than she has allowed to be known," Alice laughed. "She too was having an affair with Jacob. He had been hording us for money since even before father died. She believed if he married you he would inherit his father's wealth and still be her beau."

"I find that more than slightly disturbing," Edward said shuddering.

"You see Bella," Carlisle said. "Justice shall be done to everyone. Your mother shall rot in prison until her demise and never harm either of you again."

"But Ally," I said. "This means you have no way to survive. You have no fortune to live on"

"Actually," Jasper said. "I intend to marry Alice as soon as possible and support her with style."

"Jasper your intentions are marvelous but you have no wealth to live upon either," I said.

"Well," Jasper began

"We have even more gracious news," Alice said giddily. "Edward your grandfather is turning what is rightfully yours over to you and Jasper. He has decided to retire and turn the company back over to you two."

"Then you shall not need to leave," I said throwing my arms around Edward. "You shall truly never have to leave my side again."

"Bella," Edward said looking deeply into my eyes. "When I am well once more will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes," I said. "I believe you will find that we have no disruptions this time." He and I laughed for a moment before his face turned serious once more.

"I almost forgot," he said. "I have wanted to return this to you for quite some time." He pulled out my engagement ring out of his pocket and placed it on my third finger once more where it would forever stay. He kissed me deeply and whispered how much he loved me once more.

**Seven Years Later**

"Mama tell me again," Elizabeth begged. "Tell me how you and Daddy fell in love!"

It had been seven years since Edward and I had been pronounced husband and wife. Soon after our marriage I received the news that I was pregnant, nine months later we were blessed without our beautiful daughter whom we named Elizabeth Esme Masen. Alice and Jasper married soon after Edward and me and also had a daughter whom they named Abigail Marie Masen. We all together lived in Carlisle and Esme's home as one combined family.

"Aunt Bella," Abby said. "How did Mommy and Daddy meet? Didn't Uncle Edward introduce Mommy to Daddy?"

"Yes, Mama," Lizzie chimed in. "Didn't Daddy?"

"All right you two," I said. "I will tell you the story. Once upon a time their lived a young woman named Bella. Bella lived a horrible life with an evil mother who never cared for her. Her only companion was her younger sister and her best friend Alice. One day when she found the courage to finally run away she bumped into a man named Edward."

"Edward loved Bella more than words could ever express," Edward said taking over the story. "Along with his brother Jasper they both fell in love with two of the most amazing women within the world."

"The two families fought hard to be with the ones they loved," I continued. "But no matter how hard they tried they could never find a way."

"Until fate stepped in and gave to two couples the greatest gift," Edward said.

"What did fate bring Daddy," Lizzie asked.

"Fate brought love and fortune to the couples," Alice cut in.

"And with that, fate brought two other precious gifts," Jasper added.

"What did they bring Daddy," Abby asked with her big blue eyes.

"It brought you into our lives dear children," Esme said.

"That is how this family came to be," Carlisle added. "The end."

"Daddy," Lizzie asked with her emerald eyes shining bright. "Will you marry me?"Edward and I both began to chuckle while Lizzie pouted. "Why are you laughing? I would be a good wife."

"Sweetheart," Edward said placing our daughter upon his knee. "Your mother is my wife and I love her tremendously."

"Will I ever find someone to marry me," she asked.

"Of course," I said tickling her. "One day you will find a man to love you just like Daddy loves me."

"When Mama," Lizzie asked sleepily.

"When the time sees fit, now sleep dearest," I said placing a kiss upon her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said before drifting off into a deep sleep along with Abby. I had never dreamed I could be so lucky within my life. Not only did I have the man of my dreams but I also created the family of my dreams with him.

"What is it you are thinking of my love," Edward asked as I watched my daughter sleep.

"Just how quickly time passes," I said. "I cannot believe our daughter is almost seven years of age."

"Nor can I," Edward said. "It seems to me just yesterday that you and I were just beginning to fall in love now our daughter is asking when such will happen for her. But do you know something my love?"

"What," I asked.

"I still love you just as much as the moment I first laid my eyes upon you," He said. "In fact if it may be possible I believe I love you even more."

"And I love you," I said. Edward just smiled as he leaned in and kissed me passionately. Some people believe wealth lies within money, but for me, I believe wealth lies within love.

**Wow, it's really over. I can't believe it. Thank you so much again to all of you that reviewed and alerted me. Also thank you to all of you that read this story. That means a lot. Oh and I can't believe you guys actually thought I would kill Edward, I said earlier that I never would. Thanks again guys!**


End file.
